


Дожить до лета

by Aiho_Mornere



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiho_Mornere/pseuds/Aiho_Mornere
Summary: Третья эпоха, 1975 годАрнор находится на грани гибели. Форност захвачен, остатки дунэдайн оттеснены за Лун и ждут, когда из Гондора придет помощь. Но не все согласны просто ждать.Девять арнорцев и один гондорец покидают Форност сразу после падения. У каждого своя тайна. У каждого - свой путь.





	1. Пролог

Осенью тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьего года тлеющий конфликт между королевством Ангмар и княжеством Артедайн разгорелся с новой силой. Через год, осенью семьдесят четвертого, он перерастет в полноценную войну. Пройдет три месяца - и в самую длинную зимнюю ночь враг возьмет в осаду Форност, захватит его в начале февраля семьдесят пятого, а накануне весеннего равноденствия последний зимний ветер разобьет о льдины в далеком заливе Форохель корабль Арведуи, последнего князя Артедайна.  
Остатки дунэдайн северного королевства будут держать оборону на берегу Лун - и однажды в начале лета гонец из Митлонда принесет им весть, что залив едва вмещает корабли, пришедшие на помощь из Гондора.  
Так напишут в летописях - кратко и по сути. Годы, княжества, битвы, правители, полководцы. Щепетильный летописец укажет примерную численность войск, небрежный хорошо если отметит, на чьей стороне превосходство. Через год после войны Аранарт прикажет составить по воспоминаниям выживших список тех, кто погиб, сражаясь за свободу Артедайна. Неслыханная дотошность, которая станет традицией - и кладбища на пергаменте займут свою полку в библиотеке Имладриса. Но имена так и останутся не более, чем именами, и кто прочтет судьбы и страсти, желанья и сомнения, скрывающиеся за ними? Кто расскажет, чем была эта война для тех, кто в ней сражался?  
Точно не летописи с их сухими датами.  
*  
1974 год, ноябрь, Форност  
Пиршественные столы были сдвинуты к центру зала - и теперь на них стояли не блюда с разносолами. Большая карта на весь стол, карты поменьше, свитки с донесениями. Каменные фигурки для обозначения войск, стеклянные кругляши, отмечающие захваченные крепости и разоренные поселки.  
Арведуи собрался с мыслями. Уже прозвучали простые и очевидные вещи - что Форност это последний оплот северных дунэдайн, даже если осталось еще полдюжины невзятых укреплений на юге и западе. Форност это княжеский дом, символ, и как некогда взятие Амон Сула положило конец Кардолану, так и Артедайн закончится вместе с Форностом.  
Но еще не сказали свое слово эльфы Имладриса - сама Арвен приехала, чтоб вести переговоры от имени владыки Элронда. Имладрису рудаурцы досаждали не меньше, чем Артедайну, и военный союз был бы выгоден обоим княжествам.  
Еще не высказались посланец Кирдана и гость из Гондора - на последнего Арведуи надеялся больше всего, ведь не столь давно были даны взаимные обещания, к тому же легенды о военной доблести короля Эарниля и его сына доходили даже сюда, на север.  
Пока же слово перешло к пожилому, скромно одетому дунадану, тому, кто знал о происходящем больше самого Арведуи, каждый день смотрящего в палантир - наставнику разведчиков-следопытов.  
\- Мы ловим вражеских лазутчиков повсюду. Хоббиты из Шира говорят, что ангмарцы изучили все дороги, все переправы и броды через Барандуин. Их видели у Башенных холмов и на побережье Лун.  
\- Мы предполагали, что Ангмар готовится нанести удар по Гаваням. - кивнул посол Кирдана.  
\- Скорее, не дать эльфам прийти на помощь Форносту, - произнес Арведуи. - Пятьсот лет назад враг недооценил эльфов, пришедших нам на помощь, и теперь не хочет повторять этой ошибки.  
\- Эта помощь обошлась нам слишком дорого, - эльф покачал головой. - Мы больше не можем платить такую цену.  
\- Имладрис готов воевать с рудаурскими бандами, - отозвалась Арвен. - Но на открытой местности. Ангмар только и ждет, когда наши отряды окажутся запертыми в Форносте, чтоб уничтожить оставшийся без защиты Имладрис. Наши мудрецы считают, что именно эльфийские королевства - истинная цель этой войны. Артедайн умирает, и через несколько столетий Форност ждет судьба Аннуминаса. С вами врагу не нужно воевать, достаточно подождать. Но эльфы все еще способны доставить хлопот.  
Среди присутствующих дунаданов прошла волна ропота. Эльфы всегда ищут оправдания, чтоб не присылать помощь, но чтоб нести такую чушь…  
\- Понимаю, как это звучит, - продолжала Арвен. - Но пока на наших западных границах неспокойно из-за Рудаура, на востоке в Мглистых горах тоже что-то зреет, что-то, что отрежет нас от Лоринанда. Это подтверждает догадку, что Имладрис должен готовиться к нападению. Но мы сделаем все возможное, чтоб рудаурцы, бесчинствующие в наших краях, не могли присоединиться к войску Короля-Чародея.  
\- Вы не учли одного, - повысил голос Арведуи. - Гондор.  
Он посмотрел - а за ним и все остальные - на человека средних лет, одетого в синий бархат. Посланец Эарниля.  
\- Гондор собирает войска. - кивнул тот. - Гондор верен союзным клятвам и не оставит меньшее королевство в опасности. Уже понеслись гонцы к нашим северным вассалам, а прибывшие на зов первыми уже оттачивают боевые навыки.  
\- Когда? - только и спросил Арведуи.  
\- В конце зимы, если дунладская княгиня пойдет навстречу. Летом, если не договоримся с ней, и придется плыть морем.  
\- Семь месяцев! - раздался возмущенный вопль Аранарта, княжеского наследника. - Это называется исполнение клятв? Что останется от нас к лету? И с каких пор король Гондора слушается своих вассалов-дикарей?  
Посол южного королевства смерил принца холодным взглядом.  
\- Короли Арнора когда-то пытались указывать своим дикарям. Последствия для Арнора мы обсуждаем прямо сейчас, а для Гондора ваш конфликт вылился вот в такие логистические сложности. Вы родичи нам, а рудаурцы - родичи дунландцам.  
\- Не время обсуждать давно минувшее, - поднял руку Арведуи. - Морем так морем. Дунэдайн сделают все, чтоб Форност выстоял. Но летописи говорят, что в прошлой войне много зла причинила магия Короля-Чародея. Если эльфы не могут прислать воинов - мы поймем, хотя с вашими отрядами семь месяцев мы бы простояли уверенно. Дайте нам в помощь тех, кто защитит нас от колдовства. Кто будет рассеивать иллюзии и чувствовать лазутчиков, кто сможет поставить щит от заклинаний…  
\- Слишком мало осталось таких в Арде, - развел руками посол Кирдана. - Разве что в Имладрисе…  
\- Отец не оставит дом, мать в Лоринанде, а Лаурэфиндо в Мории, - покачала головой Арвен. - Мне же строго-настрого запретили оставаться. Но других, кто захочет помочь, отец не будет останавливать.  
\- Союзники соревнуются, кто откажет нам наиболее галантно. - обреченно произнес Арведуи.  
\- Есть еще вариант, - отозвался Аранарт. - Помните ли вы вторую эпоху?  
Арведуи нахмурилcя.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Гиль-Галад держал оборону у реки Лун, пока не пришла помощь Нуменора. Так и мы, объединившись с эльфами, выстоим до прихода гондорского флота. Пусть мы сдадим Форност, но после отвоюем его, а то и дойдем до самого Карн Дума.  
Негодование прокатилось по залу, да так, что князю понадобилось повысить голос, чтоб восстановить тишину.  
\- Может… может, ты и прав. Я не хотел бы оставлять Форност, но если это нужно для выживания нашего народа, готов.  
\- Ангмарцы не собираются штурмовать реку! - выкрикнул наставник следопытов. - Вот доклад, только что разговорили пойманного лазутчика. Они готовятся к обороне! Не нужны им ваши эльфийские задницы, а только не пустить помощь к Форносту - эльфийскую, гондорскую…  
\- Что бы они не выстроили, наше войско снесет это, - заметил гондорский посол.  
\- Так неужели эльфы позволят запугать себя? - полуседой следопыт пошел пятнами от гнева.  
\- За Лун надежнее, - мягко ответил эльф. - К тому же вы, люди, слишком самоуверенны. Что если ангмарцы пытаются обмануть нас? Выманивают из Митлонда? Нет, человек, один лазутчик, которого разговорили - а мы, эльфы, ваши методы знаем и не доверяем им - это не доказательство. Митлонд по-прежнему готов помочь - но на своей территории. Это последнее слово.  
\- И что будут делать эльфы, если Артедайн падет? Если отойдет ангмарцам Атрад Бри и мост через Барандуин? Имладрис и Митлонд будут отрезаны друг от друга!  
Посланец Кирдана вышел, ничего не ответив. За ним удалилась Арвен, напоследок снова пообещав, что Имладрис пришлет помощь, но когда, в каком количестве и на каких условиях, пока сказать не может.  
В среде дунаданов поднялся шум, одни говорили, что нужно слушать эльфов, другие проклинали их и кричали, что ни за что не оставят крепость, пусть даже сам князь прикажет им.  
Арведуи же никак не мог забыть слов Арвен о том, что Артедайн умирает, и умрет независимо от того, победят они в войне или будут разбиты.  
\- Я объявлю о наших планах завтра, - наконец произнес он, и дунэдайн устремились к выходу - все, кроме наставника следопытов.  
Голоса и шаги удалялись по коридорам, стало пусто и очень тихо.  
\- Что скажешь, Хельгорн?  
\- Вы спрашиваете у меня, лорд Арведуи?  
\- Ты знаешь больше моего. Выстоим мы, если останемся в крепости? И сможем ли отбить Форност, если враг возьмет его без боя?  
\- Ангмару непросто взять эту крепость. По силам ли нам? Ответь на этот вопрос сам, мой князь.  
Рука княжеского собеседника сдвинула одну из фишек на столе.  
\- Если Гондор продолжит делать вид, что пойдет через Дунланд и северный тракт, это оттянет часть сил Ангмара.  
\- Делать вид? - Арведуи вскинул бровь.  
\- Эарниль уже два месяца тайно строит флот, но все еще посылает гонцов к дунландской княгине, зная бесперспективность переговоров.  
\- Ему-то это зачем?  
\- Дает нам шанс выдержать дольше и дождаться его. Опасается диверсий в Пеларгире. Сложно сказать, в чем истинная причина.  
\- Скольких это оттянет?  
\- Ангмар планирует отправить туда пятьсот бойцов. Они уже присматривают место для укрепления на тракте.  
\- Где еще?  
\- Где-то на полпути к Лун. Та часть войска, что должна закрыть дорогу эльфам, тайно станет на берегу Ненуиал до тех пор, пока Форност не будет осажден, и лишь потом подойдет к реке. Полагаю, ангмарцы планируют использовать Аннуминас.  
\- Зачем? Там развалины одни.  
\- Предчувствие, - ушел от ответа Хельгорн.  
Опять тайны, подумал Арведуи. Даже у наставника его разведчиков есть тайны от него.  
\- Я посмотрю в палантир, - сухо сказал князь.  
\- Если оставить Форност, до Митлонда доберется едва ли половина войска. Остальные проклянут тебя, да и разбредутся по домам, защищать родные места.  
\- Знаю. Пока ангмарцы штурмуют крепость, террор в отношении местных будет… умеренным, - Арведуи нелегко дались эти слова. - Может, кого припугнут, но все вокруг разорять не станут и оркам мародерствовать не дадут. Но… я мог бы приказать увести всех женщин и детей в Митлонд. Тогда и войско охотней уйдет за Лун. Дезертиров не будет или почти не будет.  
\- Всех не уведешь. Всех не примут. А еще вслед устремится вся сила Ангмара, - покачал головой Хельгорн. - В итоге мы не успеем укрепиться. Эльфы самонадеяны, Кирдан - не Гиль-Галад, и подданных у него за четыре тысячи лет убавилось.  
\- Все упирается во время, - согласился Арведуи. - Разослать гонцов по поселкам и хуторам, собрать, довести. Оставить там часть войска и начинать возводить укрепления. И… молчать. Пока застава не будет готова, делать вид, что главное для нас - удержать Форност.  
\- Может случиться, что к этому времени мы не сможем прорвать осаду.  
\- Тогда уйти должно не меньше трети, а лучше половины войска. Частями, чтоб люди и сами не понимали, что происходит на самом деле. Тысяча воинов удержат Форност крепость не хуже, чем две, пока будет хватать стрел - выдержали бы ворота.  
Надо поручить это Аранарту, решил Арведуи. Он не первый раз в Митлонде, эльфы знают его как своего, ему легче будет добиться достойного приема для наших людей.  
На следующий день под всеобщее ликование Арведуи объявил, что Форност будет сражаться до последнего воина, а мирное население уйдет на запад под защиту эльфов. Даже гости из Имладриса, не успевшие уехать, восхищались мудрым решением князя.  
И все верили, что у них есть шанс выстоять. Дожить до весны, а, может, и до лета.

*

1974, декабрь, Форност.  
Таркиль собрался с мыслями.  
\- Обороной Форноста командует Анардиль, - мысленно диктовал он, глядя в темноту палантира Ангреноста. - Аранарт весь ноябрь собирал по стране женщин и детей, чтоб увести их в Митлонд, да и сам там остался - якобы по настоянию Кирдана. Написал письмо и прислал эльфийской почтовой чайкой. С ним в Митлонде тысяча бойцов, так что здесь, в крепости, на тысячу - то есть на половину всей армии - меньше. Сомневаюсь, что дело лишь в Кирдане - я слышал на совете, как принц-наследник настаивал на уходе всей армии из Форноста к эльфам.  
Таркиль вытер пот со лба. Сеансы мысленной связи с королем Эарнилем все еще требовали усилий, несмотря на месяцы тренировок.  
\- Впрочем, в самом Форносте мирное население осталось в городе почти все, народу даже больше стало - с ближайших хуторов стеклись. Люди верят, что крепость выстоит. А с другой стороны, не раз уже слышал от новоприбывших добровольцев, что никто к ним не заглядывал, и жен с детьми на запад не звал.  
За дверью послышались шаги, Таркиль невольно вздрогнул и на миг потерял контроль над связью. Конечно, без стука к нему, гондорскому послу, зайти не должны. С другой стороны, будь он арнорцем, нашел бы повод случайно вломиться к гостю. А если вдруг по замку ходят ангмарские лазутчики - в их наличии Таркиль не сомневался - то точно нужно быть начеку. Тем более - с палантиром, привезенным сюда тайно от хозяев замка.  
\- И, кстати, о палантирах. Не похоже, чтоб принц Анардиль пользовался камнем, да и Аранарт не слал бы писем эльфийской почтой, будь по ту сторону Лун палантир. Можно решить - хоть это и противоречит здравому смыслу - что оба камня у Арведуи. Но разумнее предположить, что на севере остался лишь один камень, а тот, что был когда-то в Амон Сул, разбит. Тем более, что летописи второй эпохи говорят, что он был три фута в диаметре, за собой не повозишь, а в крепости его явно нет.  
С той стороны молча слушали - Таркиль чувствовал присутствие своего короля.  
*  
1975 год, январь  
Часть городской стены, оборона которой подчинялась Эрендилю, выходила на восток и примыкала к более высокой стене внутреннего замка. Именно под ней находился тайный ход, через который можно было выйти далеко за пределы города. Эрендиль тщательно следил, чтоб никто кроме проверенных бойцов не видел, как сам Арведуи уходит наружу и как возвращается - князь доверил ему жизненно важное знание. Ему, бывшему лорду пограничной крепости, которого даже на советы не звали.  
Хотя те, кому князь по-настоящему доверял, наверняка уходили с ним в его отчаянные вылазки. Ангмарцы знали, что их тревожит сам Арведуи - нанеся внезапный удар по слабому месту, он трубил в свой рог, словно насмехаясь. Этот рог злил ангмарцев едва ли не больше, чем потери; князь не просто уничтожал их солдат или военные машины, но еще делал это безнаказанно.  
Эрендиль осторожно выглянул со стены. Войско, расположившееся на безопасном для себя расстоянии от города, шевелилось, явно готовясь к наступлению. Воины Эрендиля были наготове. Две целительницы сидели в башенке, одна вышивала, будто мало ей ран пришлось заштопать, другая с умиротворенным видом читала. Первую Эрендиль видел второй или третий раз, а вот вторая его стену облюбовала. Запала, что ли, на кого-то из его бойцов? Кажется, ее звали Исильвен.  
Волна вдали двинулась на крепость, и Эрендиль скомандовал занять позиции.  
Пока им еще хватало камней, стрел, людей.  
*  
Форност, конец января 1975  
Таркиль поежился. Богатый плащ, в который он кутался, спасаясь от северного ветра, пропах дымом от костров, на которых уже беспрестанно грели кипяток. Это была самая меньшая из проблем гондорского посла.  
\- В крепости только и говорят, что ангмарцы прознали про тайный ход. Говорят, что король-чародей заставил говорить мертвецов. Суеверные арнорцы. Мнят себя образованней нас, южан, но на деле… Думаю, кто-то позволил взять себя живым, а после сломался. А то и лазутчика заслали, и он в конце концов разнюхал, что к чему.  
“Где Арведуи?” - донеслось с той стороны палантира.  
\- Князя в крепости нет. Зная его, будет скрываться в этих холмах до последнего.  
“Что будет дальше?”  
Таркиль вздохнул.  
\- Не думаю, что город выстоит долго. Зная, где ход, они попробуют прорваться. Не выйдет - подожгут его, обрушив проходящую над ним стену.. Арнорцы понимают это, и уже переносят боеприпасы во внутреннюю крепость. Сколько она продержится, одному Эру ведомо. Если мне будет грозить плен или гибель, палантир спрячу в условленном месте. Если и это будет невозможно, выброшу в колодец. Я помню, что он не должен попасть в руки врага.  
*  
\- Не терзайте себя понапрасну, мой князь, - произнес Хальбарад.  
Арведуи лишь покачал головой.  
\- Затея была провальной от начала.  
\- Затея была единственно верной, - возразил старый товарищ. - Если бы мы не уничтожали их орудия в начале осады, стены пали бы еще месяц назад.  
\- Следовало быть осторожнее. Обыскав все вокруг, ангмарцы поняли, что мы отходим не на север, а в крепость.  
\- Любой ангмарец знает, что в холмах арнорца искать что ветра в поле. Они не могли быть уверенными.  
\- Крепость не достоит до лета. Дай-то Эру, чтоб внутренний замок дотянул до весны. А ведь я пытался оттянуть тот миг, когда внешняя стена падет.  
\- Вас предали, мой лорд. Точно так же предатель мог открыть ворота. Вы ни в чем не виновны, князь. А замок… ваш младший сын удержит его. Мы же продолжим наносить удары в тыл врагу, пусть это и станет теперь на порядок сложнее.  
*  
Форност, 30 января - 1 февраля  
Эрендиль ждал, что к нему нагрянет Анардиль. То, о чем в крепости лишь шептались, Эрендиль видел собственными глазами. Голову одного из своих бойцов - с той стороны, насаженную на копье. Ангмарский герольд привез ее прямо к воротам Форноста, и Эрендиль, недосчитавшись накануне воина, мигом рванул туда.  
После, вернувшись к своим, рассказывал, что ангмарцы лгут о том, что поймали этого бойца при попытке бежать из осажденного города. Что сам лично видел, как этот парень не удержался и упал со стены на вчерашнем штурме, а ангмарцы, поди, тело утащили да и придумали сказочку, чтоб деморализовать своих врагов. А про ход как узнали? Так всем известно, что ангмарский король - некромант.  
Анардиль не пришел. Перебросил часть бойцов для защиты тайного хода - в нескольких местах ход наспех завалили, но понимали, что надолго это ангмарцев не остановит.  
Так и вышло. Медленно, но уверенно, враг оттеснял арнорцев обратно в крепость. Нападавшие почти все были орками - и в темноте видят лучше, и в ближнем бою полезнее.  
Эрендиль оценил обстановку и отправил большую часть бойцов вглубь крепости. Внутри хода разжигали костры. Стена должна была вот-вот пасть.  
*  
Каждая из башен внешней стены Форноста стала теперь отдельным укреплением - там, где стена подходила к башенным дверям, внутри нее были провалы глубиной в полтора человеческих роста, обычно закрытые мостами. Сейчас, когда обрушилась восточная стена, и враг ворвался в Форност, оставшиеся в башнях защитники подняли эти мосты и осыпали нападающих стрелами и камнями. Ближайшие к воротам укрепления ангмарцы взяли быстро, открыли ворота, и ожидавшее их за стеной подкрепление ворвалось и ринулось дальше, к внутренней крепости, отделенной от остального города рвом и еще одной линией стен. Осталась едва ли треть войска сторожить, чтоб запертые в башнях арнорцы не вышли и не ударили в спину.  
Эмервен достала из колчана очередную стрелу и застыла. В главные ворота въезжал сам Король-Чародей. При нем не было щита, а конь шел неспешно - один выстрел, и все будет кончено. Оттянув тетиву, она собралась было выстрелить, когда всадник повернул голову. Он смотрел на нее - несмотря на почти двести шагов, разделявшие их, несмотря на то, что он не мог видеть ее, находящуюся в башне, столь же хорошо, как она его. Это было невозможно, но тьма под капюшоном смотрела ей в глаза, и рука Эмервен дрогнула, стрела отклонилась и отлетела в стену.  
Король последовал дальше, а она стояла, завороженная, пока ее не начали тормошить.  
\- Мы отбились, Эмервен, - Хадор смотрел прямо на нее, но его лицо, обрамленное светлыми прядями, казалось чужим.  
\- Положили их всех, - выдохнул Анборн, и она отметила про себя, что у нее все еще есть младший брат. - Отбили башню. Конечно, как только ангмарцы это заметят, пришлют сюда отряд побольше... Эмервен?  
\- Все в порядке, - покачала она головой. - Просто очень устала.  
*  
Придя в сознание, Эрендиль ощутил боль в груди. Последнее, что он помнил, это брошенный в него троллем камень, от которого увернуться уже не успел.  
Сам он лежал на полу одного из близких к его стене домов - однажды он уже был здесь, когда помогал Исильвен нести раненых. И вот теперь оказался здесь сам. Но где тогда враг? И не в плену ли он на самом деле?  
Рядом застонали. Эрендиль приподнялся, чтоб рассмотреть лежащего рядом человека. Один из его бойцов. Перевязанный. А, судя по шуму снаружи, бой переместился к воротам внутреннего замка.

*  
Арведуи смотрел, не отрываясь, вглубь палантира. Он видел, как в городские ворота въезжает король-чародей. Как подъезжает на своем черном коне к воротам - и никому из защитников не хватет силы духа выстрелить. Как медленно поднимает руки - и вслед за руками в воздухе поднимается туман.  
Арведуи направил мысленный взор в замок. Защитники ворот, стрелки в башнях - все вдыхали туман и застывали. Кроме двоих, чьи лица были Арведуи незнакомы. Их туман будто не трогал. И, хотя эти двое были одеты в арнорскую форму - необычно, подозрительно чистую - они подошли к воротной лебедке и ворота медленно стали опускаться.  
Осада замка закончилась, не успев начаться. Вслед за ней началась резня. Артедайн был предан снова.  
\- Одного эльфа, знающегося на чарах, хватило бы, - прошептал он вслух.  
\- Что? - переспросил Хальбарад.  
Арведуи оторвал взор от палантира.  
\- Форност пал. Все, что мы можем - это доставить палантир в Гавани. Чтоб он не достался врагу, и чтоб дождаться помощи и отомстить.  
Палантиры, поправил он сам себя мысленно. Зрячий палантир Аннуминаса, и бесполезный - Эмин Берайд.  
Отряд Арведуи - из сотни остался десяток - не замеченный никем, уходил на запад.


	2. 1. Бегство из города. 2-3 февраля 1975 года

Таркиль в последний раз попытался установить контакт через палантир. На той стороне молчали. Вздохнув, гондорец положил камень в мешок и затянул веревку. В ворота уже ворвались ангмарцы, самое время прятать бесценный артефакт, а самому пытаться сойти за простолюдина. Простолюдина могут и не тронуть, слуги нужны при любой власти.  
Дверь с силой толкнули со стороны коридора, звякнул о петлю засов.  
\- Гондорец? - донеслось из-за двери до Таркиля. - Жить хочешь?  
Голос принадлежал пожилому следопыту с совета у Арведуи, и Таркиль поспешил открыть.  
\- Идем. Я знаю путь наружу.  
В том, что следопыт выведет, Таркиль не усомнился ни на миг, слишком уж был напуган. Слишком быстро все произошло, все готовились к длительной осаде замка, а вышло совсем по-другому.  
Они пошли по коридорам, где метались люди - Таркиль успел подумать, что следопыт почему-то спасает его, гондорского посла, а не своих же соотечественников. В этом была своя логика, от Гондора зависело многое, а следопыт, поди, хочет, чтоб Таркиль в благодарность замолвил за арнорцев слово.   
Поднявшись по лестнице, зашли в небольшую комнату, следопыт отодвинул шкаф, за которым начинался проход. Длинная винтовая лестница спускалась в подземелье. Таркиль уже успел поблагодарить валар за чудесное спасение, но радовался он рано. Подземный тоннель заканчивался обвалом, и следопыт повел его назад, до развилки. Поднявшись на поверхность, гондорец понял - они уже не в замке, но еще в Форносте. Плохая новость - в городе, который уже взяли и сейчас грабят. Хорошая - лучшие отряды сейчас сражались в замке, и у беглецов был пусть небольшой, но шанс выжить..   
Следопыт приказал снова спуститься и ждать его. Таркиль заволновался, но отступать было поздно. Вскоре следопыт вернулся, но не один, а с парнем лет пятнадцати.   
\- Я Торонмир, - представился мальчишка. - И если я правильно понимаю, господин Хельгорн искал вовсе не меня, а какой-то проход, но не слишком удачно.  
Через четверть часа следопыт привел еще троицу арнорцев - девушку и двух молодых людей.   
\- Что происходит? - Таркиль схватил следопыта за руку, не давая уйти. - Кто эти люди?  
\- Я ищу для нас выход, - спокойно пояснил Хельгорн. - А люди… твои будущие телохранители, я надеюсь. Главное, не говори им, что можно пройти в замок.  
Только сейчас до Таркиля дошло, что на Хельгорне была ангмарская форма. Когда он успел переодеться? Гондорец был уверен, что еще в замке видел следопыта в его обычной одежде. 

Исильвен закончила с перевязкой и привычно смотала снятые бинты в сумку с отработанным материалом. Был ли в этом смысл? Следующий вечер вряд ли настанет для нее, но рутина успокаивала, отвлекала.   
Ее наверняка убьют, когда обнаружат. Никто не будет щадить врага, который сопротивляется уже даже узнав о своем поражении. Если бы она могла изобразить простую перепуганную девчонку-прачку, возможно ангмарцы сжалились бы. Вместо этого Исильвен унесла прямо из-под носа вражеского войска двоих тяжелых, а один, полегче, выбрался сам.   
Второй боец, к счастью, в перевязках особо не нуждался - ему досталось камнем при обвале. Или к несчастью, поди проверь что там, с органами под гематомой на половину корпуса. Сломанные ребра не проткнули легкие, иначе уже б кашлял кровью. Селезенка под вопросом. Исильвен первым делом, перенеся в дом, влила в него остатки драгоценной выжимки королевского листа. Парень командовал тем самым участком стены, где случился обвал. Поди, придет в себя, начнет своих бойцов искать...  
Третий, с переломом правой руки, сидел молча. Самый молодой из троих. Представился как Гилдор  
Все они были сейчас в кладовой под лестницей, что вела на второй этаж. Сумрак в помещении сменился полной темнотой - за окном, должно быть наступила ночь. Будет ли кто-то грабить дом сейчас? Увидят ли дверь при свете факелов или сразу пойдут наверх?  
Исильвен почти задремала, когда входная дверь отворилась от громкого удара по ней. В комнате, близко-близко, зазвучали громкие шаги. Скрипнули петли сундука, кто-то рылся в нем. Сквозь щель под дверью проникали слабые красноватые отсветы огня.

\- Эй, орчье! - послышалось снаружи. - Факелом не размахивай так, еще сожжешь чего. Владыка ясно сказал, городу не вредить.

\- Я и не собирался, человек, - ответил хриплый голос из комнаты. - Просто взять кой-чего хочу. И перекусить маленько.

Исильвен подавила рвотный позыв. В комнате были двое, умершие от ран этим утром - вынести их уже не успели. 

\- Успеешь нажиться, - голос человека теперь прозвучал намного ближе, человек зашел внутрь. - Лучше поищи остальных. Наверняка не все успели в замок отступить.

\- Не указывай, снага. Сделаю все. Сейчас я голоден.

\- Ты будешь делать то, что я скажу! И тогда, когда я скажу! - рявкнул человек.

Это было ошибкой. Звук, последовавший за этим, мог быть только ударом осевшего тела о пол.

\- Знаешь что, человек? Побалуюсь-ка я свежим мясом. Это уже остыло.

Трапезу орка было хорошо слышно. Исильвен отстраненно думала, что это чавканье станет последним, что она услышит в своей жизни. Орк настроен обыскать здесь все, не дожидаясь утра. Еще орки неплохо видят в темноте. Справится ли с ним молодой боец, да еще и левой рукой?  
Исильвен покосилась на Гилдора. Тот уже достал меч и готовился к внезапному вторжению.

Тем временем чавканье прекратилось, а через несколько минут послышался храп. Исильвен тихо открыла дверь и сделала шаг наружу, Гилдор за ней. За окнами было темно, и к удивлению ничего не горело. Исильвен вспомнила о приказе, который упоминал несчастный ангмарец.

Они подошли к спящему телу с двух сторон, Гилдор занес меч, Исильвен достала кинжал. И в этот миг орк вскочил. Несмотря на внушительные размеры, он оказался невероятно быстрым, и уже через миг меч Гилдора был выбит и со звоном покатился по полу, а рука Исильвен вывернута под неестественным углом

\- Думали, сплю? Просто лень было искать, решил, что сами выйдете. Угадал.

Вот теперь точно все. 

Смех прервался. Черная кровь вылилась изо рта, хватка немного ослабла.

\- Хорошо смеется тот, у кого арбалет, - послышалось от двери. - Спокойно, я свой.

Свой выглядел как ангмарец. Кольчуга, поверх которой черная форма с белой короной, эмблемой Карн Дума. Немолод, хотя лет десять-двадцать от старости его еще отделяло. Кроме арбалета в руках короткий меч на поясе. Защитники за месяц осады Исильвен примелькались, и этого среди них не было - ну точно, ангмарец.

\- Свой? - неопределенно спросила Исильвен.

\- Эмблема? - незнакомец ткнул пальцем в грудь. - Да, вражеская. В нашей форме сейчас в городе непросто. 

Неубедительно

\- И что тебе нужно? 

\- Вывести из города. Приказ Арведуи. Там есть еще кто-то?

Исильвен замотала головой, боковым зрением уловив движение Гилдора в направлении меча, что все еще лежал на полу.

\- Двое, - выдохнула Исильвен, когда незнакомец подошел к дверям кладовой. - Простые солдаты со стены. 

\- Смогут идти? - поинтересовался незнакомец. - Я Хельгорн.

\- Куда? С тобой? 

Хельгорн запустил руку под воротник кольчуги и вытащил кулон - серебряную арнорскую звезду на тонкой цепочке. Тонкая филигрань, не у каждого такая была. Но звезду можно и с трупа снять. Только зачем? Если он ангмарский шпион, что или кого ищет? Поди тех, кто знает что-то о князе, или о том, куда направились те, кто в последнюю минуту успел бежать из города.

Словно угадав ее мысли, Хельгорн усмехнулся. 

\- Ты не сможешь быть уверена в моей верности. Но я бы рискнул. 

\- Он свой, - дверь кладовки открылась изнутри, и в проеме показался Эрендиль. - Я узнал голос. Его присылал Анардиль, и он действительно был вхож к князю. 

Эрендиль покачнулся. 

\- Это понимать так, что ты готов идти с ним? - переспросила Исильвен.

\- Я даже смог бы нести Брандира, - в голосе Эрендиля скользнула нотка высокомерия. - Но мы остаемся. Отлежимся - повоюем еще.

\- Посреди этой комнаты труп орка, - напомнил Хельгорн. - А на пороге - труп человека-ангмарца.

\- Значит, переберемся в соседний дом, - беззаботно ответил Эрендиль. 

В этом “еще повоюем” Исильвен сильно сомневалась. Эрендиль был бледен, и на косяк двери опирался не для того, чтоб продемонстрировать скуку. 

\- Сожжете пару домов? Убьете пару зазевавшихся ангмарцев? Брось, Эрендиль. Пользы от твоего “повоюем” будет больше, когда мы дойдем до Лун, где окопался Аранарт с оставшимся войском. 

\- Много от них пользы было в последний месяц? - вспыхнул Эрендиль.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать, - осадил его Хельгорн. - Не хочешь на запад, найдем тебе занятие в другом месте. Идем. 

Эрендиль закусил губу. 

\- Твоя взяла. Поможешь с Брандиром?

Хельгорн порылса в сумке и протянул Эрендилю пузырек. По комнате разнесся запах трав.

\- Выпей треть. Две трети - твоему другу. На какое-то время поставит вас на ноги.

Исильвен нахмурилась. Форма ангмарская, теперь травы эти… В Арноре они не растут. Чтоб добыть их, нужно перейти ангмарскую границу. Эрендиль узнал Хельгорна, но что если Эрендиль точно так же обманут? 

Эрендиль скрылся в кладовке, и через несколько минут показался уже с Брандиром - тот шел медленно, опираясь на Эрендиля, но шел.

Брандир, который еще четверть часа назад был без сознания.

Гилдор подставил ему плечо с другой стороны, Хельгорн довольно кивнул.

\- Пройдем до соседнего дома. Там… еще несколько ваших новых спутников. Затем через разрушенный участок стены. Дальше посмотрим.

*

Новых спутников оказалось пятеро, и все, кроме одного, мужчины в богатой одежде, были Эрендилю смутно знакомы. Девушка с отрешенным взглядом, двое бойцов с западной стены, парень лет пятнадцати…

\- Анборн, - представился один из них. - Давай помогу с твоим другом, ты сам явно не в порядке.

Эрендиль был рад уступить ношу, а вскоре и Гилдора подменил мужчина в дорогой одежде. 

Эрендиль шел, переступая через тела своих и чужих, через камни и стрелы. Снова выжил. Как почти год назад. Снова дезертир… или нет? Хельгорн ведь выводит их по приказу Арведуи. Хельгорн, который приходил к нему по приказу Анардиля и расспрашивал о предателе и предательстве. Изучал его самого, пытаясь понять, замешан ли в этом Эрендиль. Может, и сейчас выводит не просто так? А все эти случайные попутчики тоже здесь неслучайно?

Неважно. Если его ждет предательство, в этот раз он уже постарается умереть. 

За развалинами стены было поле - то самое, что Эрендиль два последних месяца видел лишь со стены. Было странно идти по нему. По обломкам штурмовых машин, в которые его воины целились - и порой попадали - из баллист. А дальше - по бывшему вражескому лагерю…

\- Эй, вы! Кто такие? Далеко собрались? - тишину разорвал окрик слева. 

Эрендиль положил руку на рукоять и повернулся на звук. К ним спешили четверо ангмарцев. Пусть Брандир драться не сможет, мальчишка тоже считай не боец, целительница, гондорец… Даже так противников выходило меньше. Но вдали виднелась еще одна группа, и уж она-то придет на звуки. Эрендиль бросил быстрый взгляд на Хельгорна. Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Не драться?

Подошедшие были трезвы, а трезвый в день величайшего триумфа солдат - это очень злой солдат.

Хельгорн поднял руку, останавливая своих спутников.

\- Я Хельг, из обозных, - голос его, прежде уверенный и чуть насмешливый, было не узнать. Теперь это была сама почтительность с толикой заискивания. - А это пленные, мне их вместо моих ребят дали.

Хельгорн коротко сплюнул в сторону дунаданов. 

\- Моих-то забрали за порядком следить. А парням нашим в крепости кое-что из лагерей понадобилось. Вот и послали меня да этих трусов в качестве носильщиков.

Повисло молчание.

\- Я Ульбар. Бумаги покажи.

Хельгорн запустил руку под плащ и вытащил оттуда сложенный вчетверо лист.

\- Конечно, вот они.

Ульбар развернул бумагу, прошелся по нему глазами.

\- Ты меня за дурачка держишь, что ли? Что здесь написано?

\- Разрешение на выход должно быть, - бойко ответил Хельгорн. - Эх... Я капитана просил еще, напиши бумагу нормальную, а не пропуск обычный. Знал, что так выйдет. А он и сам перебрал, и бойцы добавки желают. Идти надо, а сам сходить не может. Открыл шкатулку, достал эту бумагу, отдал, говорит, вот те документы. А сам… ну… блевать пошел... Я и отправился, куда деваться?

Ульбар прищурился.

\- То есть ты не знаешь, что здесь написано?

\- Был бы грамоте обучен, стоял бы на вашем месте.

\- Следи за языком. Пойдешь назад. И этих поведешь. Без правильных документов поверить вам не имею права. Порядок должен быть.

Хельгорн кивнул, а затем молниеносным движением вцепился в бумагу.

\- Я это заберу. С меня спросят. Он, знаете, хоть и пьян, а все наутро помнить будет.

\- Ничего ты не заберешь, - капитан вытащил кинжал. - Брось документ.

\- Не могу! - запричитал Хельгорн. - Или дай мне другую бумагу, где будет, что ты эту забрал. Сам говоришь, порядок должен быть.

На несколько секунд повисло напряженная тишина, было слышно только частое дыхание этих двоих.

\- Да хрен с тобой, - выдавил, наконец, Ульбар. - Не замечу, что просроченный твой пропуск. Только и ты никому не говори. Понял? А то найду и шкуру спущу.

\- Конечно, конечно. - Хельгорн закивал, но лист отпускать не спешил.

\- Все нормально у них, пусть идут. - приказал капитан, затем тихо добавил. - Бумагу-то отдай.

Обмен состоялся - свобода на документ, и вскоре дунаданы пошли дальше, прислушиваясь, не свистнет ли тетива позади.

\- Что там написано? - Эрендиль первым решил прояснить довольно подозрительную ситуацию. - Почему этот Ульбар так быстро передумал?

Хельгорн тихо засмеялся.

\- Долговая расписка на солидную сумму от небезызвестного человека. Я в листок вцепился, и выбор у капитана был прост - или нас пропустить, или порвется расписка, и плакали его денежки. Он-то небось уже успел представить и золото для жены, и коня, и безбедные деньки. 

\- Он мог приказать стрелять нам в спину.

\- Тогда бы его товарищи заинтересовались бумагой. Брось. Никто из вас не похож ни на князя, ни на принцев, а на простых бойцов глаза ради больших денег закрыть не грех. Не переживай. Иди лучше, пока настойка действует. Отойдем подальше и можно будет отдохнуть, вижу, что устали все.


	3. 2. Дорога на запад. 3 февраля 1975 г

Привал сделали полчаса спустя. Эрендиль облокотился на дерево и только в этот момент понял, насколько сбито дыхание.

\- Таркиль, - представился тем временем один из спутников. - Гондорец. Я иду в Митлонд. Если вы тоже, нам по пути.

\- Мне на юг, - покачал головой подросток. - Я Торонмир. Моя мать и сестры остались на хуторе неподалеку от Бри. 

\- Мы с Хадором и Эмервен на запад, - отозвался парень, представившийся еще раньше Анбороном. - Там вторая часть нашего войска. Мы не дезертиры, а война не окончена. 

\- Я как прикажет мой командир, - отозвался молчавший до этого Брандир. - Раз уж мы на войне.

Эрендиль почувствовал, как ком становится в горле.

\- Я… мы подчинялись принцу Анардилю…

\- Который упал с замковой стены в ров, - перебил его Хельгорн. - Я видел это своими глазами. Останься он жив, был бы сейчас среди нас.

\- Значит, мы должны искать Аранарта, - пожал плечами Эрендиль. - То есть Митлонд нас ждет. Разве что у человека, которому сам Арведуи приказал нас выводить, есть другие приказы от князя.

Теперь все смотрели на Хельгорна.

\- У меня были приказы. Спасти тех, кого можно спасти - вот нас сидит сейчас десятеро. Двое не могут идти без поддержки, а еще одной, кого коснулось проклятие короля-чародея, могут помочь лишь эльфы… У меня был приказ - если найдутся добровольцы, пусть они останутся здесь, в тылу. Пусть мирное население знает, что о них не забыли. 

\- Я доброволец! - закричал Торонмир, - я только навещу своих и сразу же!

\- Я доброволец, - поддержал его Гилдор. - Если позволит командир.

Снова взгляды устремились к Эрендилю. На стене было проще решать. На стене выбор касался лишь тактики боя и рассчета припасов. Идти в Митлонд звучало разумно. Еще это значило, что придется сказать “Крепость пала, мы бежали”   
Только это была не первая крепость, из которой бежал Эрендиль. Это знал Арведуи, да и Аранарту наверняка было известно. Знал ли Хельгорн? Использует ли это сейчас? 

\- Брандир должен отправиться на запад, а с ним - Исильвен, перевязывать в дороге. Гилдора я не держу, и сам бы охотно остался.

\- Трое это слишком мало, - покачал головой Хельгорн. - Даже пятерых не хватит. Нам нужно идти в Митлонд и искать добровольцев там. 

\- Если Аранарт позволит тебе ослабить войско, - возразил Эрендиль. Воображение уже рисовало ему допрос, а после - шепот за спиной, мол, осторожнее с этим, он может быть предателем, и это его стена рухнула, неспроста же. Идти на запад хотелось все меньше.

\- Я найду нужные слова, - кивнул Хельгорн. - Мы соберем отряд и вернемся. Торонмир, ты с нами? Дорога на юг опасна для одного, насколько мне докладывали. И если тебя найдут на твоем хуторе, твоей родне не поздоровится. Тем более, твой новый меч…

*  
Хутор родителей Торонмира находился южнее и восточнее Форноста. 

Убегая из захваченной крепости, парнишка надеялся распрощаться с остальными как можно быстрее и пойти своей дорогой. Матери и сестрам сейчас понадобилась бы его помощь. Что с того, что ему всего пятнадцать? Он пережил Форност. Сбежал на войну, оставив на кровати короткую записку. Сбежал без гроша, с отцовским луком и топором – теми самыми, с которыми отец пять лет назад последний раз на волка ходил, да сгинул. Даже меча не было.

Уже в Форносте ему выдали поношенный нагрудник и наручи. Меч же, сколько Торонмир не просил, ни один из кузнецов ему не выковал. Все лишнее железо, в том числе и оружие погибших, шло на арбалетные болты и наконечники для стрел. Так и вышло, что мечом Торонмир обзавелся лишь в самый последний день. Когда враг прорвался.

Меч Торонмир выбрал красивый, из хорошей стали, с украшенной рукоятью. Ножны с погибшего тоже снял, зачем они ему? Уж лучше арнорцу достануться, чем северной сволочи, думал он, рассматривая, как играет солнце на клинке.

Пожилой ангмарец с арбалетом возник словно из ниоткуда.

\- Положи меч, и я, так и быть, пощажу твою молодость.

Торонмир застыл. Ангмарец не выстрелил, с чего бы? Запоздало Торонмир сообразил, что форму ему так и не выдали, и ангмарец принял его за обычного слугу. Может, даже за ангмарского слугу, и сейчас просто пытается отобрать ценную добычу. Что ж, он, Торонмир, ему подыграет.

\- Видишь трупы возле той стены, - махнул он рукой в сторону. – Я нашел этот меч там, и поверь, там подобных красавцев хватает. Выбери, какой на тебя смотрит.

\- Отдай меч, - ангмарец не опускал арбалет. – Этот. Сейчас.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Торонмир. Против арбалета у него шансов не было. – Найду себе другой.

Помедлив немного, Торонмир вложил меч в ножны. Затем расстегнул пояс, снял его и опустил на землю.

\- Не ходи больше собирать трофеи туда, куда показал, - предупредил ангмарец.

\- Это почему же?

\- Потому что сюда идут орки, и на твоем месте я не стал бы спорить с ними о добыче.

При упоминании об орках Торонмир рефлекторно выхватил кинжал и принял боевую стойку.

\- Ты для себя его брал, не для хозяина, - протянул тем временем ангмарец. - И от орков привык защищаться. 

Торонмир прикусил губу. Его раскрыли. Ну что ж, самоуверенность ангмарца его же и погубит. Взмахнув кинжалом, Торонмир молнией прыгнул вперед.

Ангмарец оказался ловчее - выпустив из рук арбалет, он сам шагнул вперед и вправо, левой рукой перехватил запястье своего противника, а в следующий миг правая рука с кинжалом в ней прижалась к горлу Торонмира. И как только успел?

\- Хорошая попытка. А теперь слушай. Теперь я вижу, что ты арнорец. Кажется, даже слышал о тебе. Мы на одной стороне, не смотри на нашивки на сюрко. Сейчас ты выпустишь из рук свой кинжал. Я отойду. Затем поднимешь кинжал, поднимешь меч, коль скоро он тебе приглянулся… его хозяин был бы не против. Но спрячешь его хорошо под одежду. На будущее же запомни – твои вещи должны стоить одинаково. Хороший меч на фоне тряпья просто кричит, что ты его с кого-то снял. 

Торонмир помедлил и разжал пальцы. Кинжал звякнул о камни. Арбалетчик свое обещание тоже выполнил.

\- Меня зовут Хельгорн. И я хочу выбраться отсюда. Заодно прихватив с собой пару-тройку тех, кто не видит смысла геройствовать дальше.

\- Я бы пошел с вами, - произнес Торонмир. – Возьмете?

\- Пойдем. И переходи на «ты». Я не старик. А ты, коль взялся за меч, не малец.

Хельгорн привел Торонмира в подземелье, где уже ждал гондорец. Затем - еще троих. Через подземный коридор вышли через несколько домов, затем, прижимаясь к стенам, перебежали в восточную часть города. Уже возле самого пролома в стене их вспугнули ангмарцы, и пока они прятались в одном из домов, Хельгорн привел еще четверых защитников, один из которых и передвигаться-то сам не мог. 

В этот момент Торонмир и решил для себя – как только чуть отойдут, он скажет Хельгорну спасибо, попрощается со всеми и пойдет сам. Раненные будут тормозить весь отряд, а Торонмир хотел попасть домой поскорее.

А затем еще и оказалось, что все собрались в Митлонд. И как назло Торонмир вызвался быть в отряде, что будет защищать захваченные земли. Теперь же создание отряда задерживалось, и нужно было брать слово назад. К тому же, что если Хельгорн прав? Что если вернувшись, он лишь навредит семье? И меч еще этот. Взял, обещая воевать, так воюй, а иначе ты мародер обычный.

Торонмир положил руку на скрытую одеждой рукоять. Он вернется, обязательно и очень скоро. И он не мародер. 

*  
\- Сворачиваем на запад, - скомандовал Хельгорн. - Выйдем к Барандуину. До него миль тридцать, за сутки пройдем.

\- Был бы здоров - к утру был бы на другом берегу, - заметил Эрендиль.

\- Кто его знает, что там, за рекой? - вмешался в разговор Анборон. - Линия западного фронта проходит по Лун, Шир беззащитен. Может, ангмарцы давно хозяйничают в Шире, и мы идем прямо им в руки.

\- Может быть. - кивнул Хельгорн. - Если так - спустимся по реке и обойдем Шир с юга. Путь неблизкий, крюк большой. Надеюсь, не придется.

Ветер усилился, стало заметно холоднее. Эрендиль подумал, что с падением Форноста пришел конец и относительно мягкой погоде Артедайна. Король-чародей позаботится, чтоб здесь стало как в Ангмаре - долгие лютые зимы и короткое лето, существующее лишь для того, чтоб люди могли худо-бедно прокормиться.

\- Разошелся колдун, - словно прочитав мысли Эрендиля, заметил Анборон. - Празднует, силу показывает.

*

К утру прошли едва ли треть пути. Жалкие десять миль. Час для конного - и то лишь из-за неровной местности.

Если бы только не двое тяжелораненых на десять человек отряда... Будь они все целы, к полудню были бы в барандуинских камышах. Да здоровые могли бы и продолжать путь. Усталость не преграда для дунаданов, а особенно – для арнорцев, привыкшим к долгим пешим путешествиям.

Но эти десять миль стали пределом. Отдых был нужен Эрендилю, шедшему лишь благодаря эликсирам, Брандиру, чье состояние было самым тяжелым, отдых был нужен поддерживавшим его посменно Анборну, Таркилю и даже Торонмиру.

А вот бывшую лучницу Эмервен нужно было уводить подальше от Форноста, где засел Король-чародей, как можно скорее. Ран у нее не было, но двигалась девушка все равно словно умертвие из могильников и слабела с каждым часом. Исильвен слышала о черной немочи, но раньше никогда не видела. Говорили, что этот недуг поражал тех, кто сражался с королем-чародеем в открытом поле - раньше, еще до осады. Кто-то выбирался сам, другим помогал король с принцами, а некоторые, как говорили, оставляли войско и исчезали невесть где.

Ни один лекарь пообещал бы такому человеку исцеления. Шансы увеличивались, если человек сам хотел жить. А какое уж тут желание, думала Исильвен, тут и у остальных-то руки опускаются. Поэтому и нужно было поскорее привести Эмервен в безопасное место – крыша над головой и теплый очаг помогли бы пробудить и в девушке огонь жизни.

Отдыхать решили до полудня, а после снова двигаться в путь. Ближайшие часы обещали быть ясными, солнце поднималось по безоблачному небу, согревая промерзших за ночь дунаданов. Из сухих деревьев, что росли между холмами, соорудили что-то вроде настила на холодной земле, развели костер.

Взгляд Исильвен зацепился за траву, застрявшую между поваленными стволами. Листья ее были сухими и скрученными, но форма угадывалась. Значит, где-то неподалеку есть еще. Сейчас февраль, думала Исильвен. Трава всходит и зимой, во время оттепелей, так что шанс найти ацелас среди овсяницы и мятлика существует.

Девушка прошла десяток шагов, присела и отодвинула сухие листья. Глаза не подвели ее, сквозь подгнившую траву пробивалось несколько ростков королевского листа.

\- Голова болит?

Исильвен обернулась. На нее сочувственно смотрел Таркиль, гондорец. Посыльный Эарнила остался в Форносте, чем невольно вдохновил защитников. Если даже гондорец остался, не стал прятаться за Лун, значит, что-то обнадеживающее знает. 

\- А должна болеть? – не поняла вопроса Исильвен.

\- Иначе зачем тебе понадобилось вот это, - Таркиль указал на еще не сорванный ацелас.

-Ну… - Исильвен слегка растерялась. От головной боли, ацелас, конечно, помогал, но ей бы и в голову не пришло переводить ценный лист на такую глупость. В конце концов, существовала масса других трав, способных справиться с мигренью. – Вообще-то я собираюсь поставить на ноги Эмервен.

\- Серьезно? – Таркиль внимательно посмотрел на Исильвен, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли она это говорит. Черный юмор, пожалуй, все, что оставалось потерявшим все арнорцам, но шутить об угасающей Эмервен было бы слишком даже в такой ситуации.

\- Собираюсь серьезно, а выйдет или нет, одному Эру известно. Трава свежая, сил еще не набрала. Да и зимняя она, слабее летней будет. А все ж лучше, чем ничего.

\- Так ты родственница князю, – скорее сказал, чем спросил Таркиль. – Слышал, что в их руках это растение творит чудеса. А вот если обычный человек приготовит отвар, - гондорец пожал плечами, - разве что от головной боли поможет.

\- Понятия не имею. – честно призналась Исильвен. – Но моя наставница поднимала с помощью королевского листа почти мертвых. Хочешь сказать, у всех арнорцев кровь королевская? - засмеялась девушка.

\- А, может, у нас в Гондоре трава другая, - сник Таркиль. Было что-то в дунэдайн, что жили к западу от Мглистых гор такое, чего не было у гондорцев. И это уязвляло Таркиля.

\- Да дичка у вас там растет, - согласилась Исильвен, но шутила ли она в этот раз или говорила серьезно, гондорец не определил.

*

Собранной травы могло бы хватить одному. Улучшило бы состояние Брандира. Прогнало бы хворь Эмервен. Но их было двое, а еще хоть немного стоило оставить Эрендилю, чтоб не вернулся недуг. Делить - значит не исцелить никого. Но обоим дать шанс. В других обстоятельствах она бы выбрала больного с черной хворью, а с ранами справилась бы. Если у нее были все ее травы и мази, если бы можно было обеспечить раненному покой, тепло и чистоту...

Половину листьев Исильвен измельчила и смешала с воском – к счастью, небольшой запас его еще оставался. Вторую часть она залила кипятком и отдала Хадору – светловолосому воину, который ни на шаг не отходил от Эмервен. 

Исильвен думала, что если бы не недуг Эмервен, если бы не желание ее спасти, Хадор остался бы в городе – сражаться до последнего. А теперь Хадор сидел напротив Эмервен с горячей кружкой и что-то рассказывал, а девушка смотрела невидящим взглядом вдаль. Что-то этих двоих связывает, подумала Исильвен. Что-то помимо воинской дружбы.

Настал черед заниматься Брандиром. Хельгорн с Анбороном уже соорудили для него носилки из двух крепких стволов и плаща. Хорошая идея. Размотав бинты, Исильвен с трудом сдержала вздох. Не нужно было, чтоб Брандир понял, как обстоят дела. Догадываться-то он догадывался, но одно дело – предполагать что-то, а другое – увидеть подтверждение своих мыслей в глазах лекаря.

Рана гноилась, воспаленная область вокруг увеличилась.

\- Смотри, что я принесла, - Исильвен поднесла к лицу раненного коробочку с приготовленной мазью. – Теперь тебе просто придется поправляться.

\- Ясно, - Брандир выдавил из себя улыбку. – Придется. Лекарь это не сотник и даже не тысячник. Лекарь даже князю указ.

\- Лежи тихо, - девушка промыла рану и разложила на коже мазь. – А не то сутки не спавший лекарь промажет. Или забинтовать забудет. Так и поедешь.

\- Поеду?

Он не понял, что носилки для него, догадалась Исильвен. Думал, для Эмервен.

\- Лекарь это не сотник, - ответила она Брандиру его же словами. – Так будет быстрее, а это сейчас важно.

Смотав грязные бинты, Исильвен сложила их в сумку, прикидывая, есть ли смысл уже ложиться – до полудня оставалось чуть больше часа.

*

Хадор молча поднес кружку с травяным чаем к губам Эмервен. Все слова, которые могли поддержать девушку, уже давно были сказаны – о том, что скоро придет подкрепление с юга, что Форност будет отвоеван, а их маленький отряд не позже, чем следующим утром будет в Шире завтракать у гостеприимных хоббитов. Хадор как мог растягивал описание тепла и уюта хоббичьих домов, но слова закончились задолго до привала. Да и сейчас она их уже не услышала бы.

Теперь надежда была лишь на чудодейственный напиток и на то, что в Шире Эмервен станет лучше. Сам Хадор лучше других знал, что происходит в душе у тех, кого поразила черная немочь. В однои из первых боев этой войны он и сам не заметил, как в пылу атаки вырвался вперед и в какой-то момент оказался лицом к лицу с самим повелителем назгулов.

Что было после того, Хадор помнил плохо. Мир вокруг потерял краски, звуки стали похожи на эхо, все происходящее вокруг стало далеким. Словно читаешь летопись и представляешь себе происходящее, а не участвуешь в нем. Одна картинка сменяла другую, а Хадор по-прежнему был лишь наблюдателем.

Потом его привели в какой-то шатер. Называли по имени, что-то рассказывали, касались. Касания вызывали лишь раздражение, хотя роль свою сыграли, не давая окончательно порваться хрупкой связи с миром живых.

Голоса становились все глуше, образы – все более расплывчатыми, похожими на пятна света в окружающей тьме. Хадор перестал различать лица – впрочем, само слово «лица» перестало что-либо значить. Наконец, и пятна стали угасать, как гаснет кружок света вверху, когда погружаешься все глубже и глубже в воду.

Затем было прикосновение. Вначале оно заставило Хадора дернуться, словно от ожога. Боль становилась терпимее, затем ушла, оставив лишь чувство тепла в том месте, где Хадора коснулась рука.

Во тьме засияли две звезды, и впервые Хадор ощутил хоть какое-то желание, желание дотянуться до этого света. И он потянулся. Темнота стремительно рассеивалась, звезды превратились в светло-серые глаза, затем проступило лицо, окаймленное темными волосами, появились звуки, знакомые голоса звали «Хадор», и он понял, что это его имя.

\- С возвращением, воин, - произнес тот, кто вытащил его из тьмы.

Хадор сел. Голова кружилась, тело бил озноб, но теперь он уже понимал, кто он, где находится, и кто перед ним.

\- Я сказал бы, что буду сражаться за вас до смерти, мой князь, - произнес Хадор. – Но я уже приносил присягу, и мне нечем больше вас отблагодарить.

Арведуи рукой коснулся лба Хадора.

\- Не благодари. Ты исполняешь свой долг, я - свой.

Вот так Хадор и увидел Арведуи вблизи – первый и последний раз. До этого он видел князя лишь издалека. После, со стен Форноста, видел лишь лишь издали. А когда прошел слух, что князь больше не появится в крепости, Хадор отчего-то знал, что князь еще жив. Словно тонкая невидимая нить связала их после того исцеления.

Выпив содержимое кружки, Эмервен еле заметно кивнула. Хадор чуть не подскочил от счастья. Не произнесла ни слова, не улыбнулась, не перестала смотреть в одну точку. Но это был шаг к исцелению. А затем она встала. Опираясь на Хадора, но по собственной воле.

\- Ты умница, - обнял ее Хадор. – Ты справляешься. Идти сможешь?

Эмервен молчала. Неужели он рано обрадовался? Минутное облегчение – а затем недуг снова взял свое. Ведь Исильвен – не князь Арведуи, не принц Анардиль, не наследник Аранарт. Даже с помощью королевского листа ей не сотворить чудо… по крайней мере, за раз.

Через несколько секунд Эмервен все-таки кивнула. И остранилась.

*

В темноте, наступившей по-зимнему рано, беглецы чуть было не прошли мимо стоянки у подножья холма – из всего отряда Анборон единственный заметил шатер. Еще издалека было ясно, что лагерь оставлен – костер был потушен, запахов еды тоже не было.

Был другой запах – его Анборон и Хадор учуяли, когда подошли ближе к лагерю, в то время как остальная часть отряда остановилась.

Так пахли орки. Но на таком расстоянии дунаданы уже услышали бы хоть какие-то звуки – разговоры или храп. Подойдя еще чуть-чуть, Анборон разглядел три лежащих орочьих тела.

Хадор осторожно заглянул в шатер, затем сделал знак идти назад.

\- В шатре жило четверо, - заговорил он лишь когда вернулись к оставшимся дунаданам.

\- И трое лежат трупами вокруг костра, - добавил Анборон. – У одного прострелена шея, у другого глаз, третий лежит чуть дальше и похож на ежа, так что не знаю, какая из ран его убила.

\- Где четвертый, неизвестно, - подытожил Хадор.

\- Стрелы? – уточнил Хельгорн.

\- Короткие, - подтвердил Анборон.

\- Значит, скоро Шир может навестить карательный отряд, - Хельгорн произнес то, о чем подумали все. – Если тот орк выжил. Там точно жили четверо?

\- Да, Хельгорн. В шатре было четыре одеяла.

\- То есть свое наш беглец не забрал. Тогда одно из двух. Или до основных частей идти меньше суток, или хоббиты не давали ему вернуться, второе вероятнее, - кивнул Хельгорн. – Если пойдем по следу, узнаем направление и догоним. Или тело найдем, хоть сомневаюсь, что наши друзья из Шира способны на ближний бой с орком. Анборон, когда все произошло?

\- Золу не успело развеять или сбить. Думаю, еще утром орки грелись у него.

\- Отлично. Надо поторопиться.

Хельгорн окинул взглядом своих спутников.

\- Стоило бы, - согласился Эрендиль. – А потом найти героев, которые тут постарались, и объяснить, как делать нельзя и почему.

\- Если пойдем все – ни за что не догоним орка, даже раненного, - вмешалась Исильвен. – Те, кому нужна помощь, должны двигаться на запад.

\- Двоих хватит, чтоб поймать одного орка, - произнес Хельгорн. – Остальные вполне могут продолжить путь в Шир.

\- Я пойду, - вызвался Анборон. – Это я заметил орочий лагерь, а вы все его пропустили. В темноте я вижу лучше вас всех.

\- Я пойду, - в тон ему произнес Хадор. – Мы уже дрались плечом к плечу с Анбороном, нам друг к другу не привыкать.

Хельгорн кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами, но тут раздался голос Эмервен.

\- Останься.

Хадор вздрогнул. Голос девушки был почти безжизненным, но это было первое ее слово за последние двое суток. Хадор застыл в нерешительности.

\- Мой меч тоже знает, зачем откован, - Эрендиль сделал шаг вперед. – Пусть Хадор остается, а я отправлюсь за орком.

\- Давай уж тогда Брандира отправим, - съязвила Исильвен. – Он тоже драться умеет.

\- Я могу, - неуверенно отозвался Торонмир.

\- Все могут, - прервал его Хельгорн. – Но пойду я.

Взяв одну из хоббичьих стрел, он нарисовал на земле карту. - Как найдете приют, пришлите кого-то к берегу Барандуина. Вот сюда. Не хочу искать вас по всему Ширу.

*

Теперь отряд вел Эрендиль, Хадор был занят заботой об Эмервен, гондорец и мальчишка-хуторянин несли Брандира, а Гильдор, ни разу не бывший в этой местности шел позади всех. Хельгорн и Анборон ушли на север – кровавый след вел в том направлении.

Холмы остались позади, земля становилась все более мягкой, пропитанной влагой. Это значило, что до Барандуина осталось совсем немного. Меньше мили. Вербы, камыши. Выйдя к ручейку-притоку, Эрендиль повел отряд вдоль него, надеясь вскоре дойти и до самой реки.

Небо на востоке светлело. Или Эрендилю хотелось так думать? Может, зрение обманывало его, может разум после двух суток напряженного бодрствования обманывает? Что если он, Эрендиль, сейчас спит? Ноги идут, глаза смотрят, но не видят того, что есть, а разум рисует приятные картинки? В камышах притаился враг, но Эрендиль не заметит его, потому что…

Рефлексы заставили Эрендиля броситься на землю и откатиться раньше, чем стрела достигла того места, где он только что стоял.

Короткая. Хоббитская.

\- Sereg annun! – крикнул он. - Король и Звезда! Свои, говорю!

\- Докажи! Королевский клич все знают.

Эрендиль сдернул с шеи цепочку со звездой и швырнул ее в направлении, откуда прилетела стрела.

\- Этого достаточно?

Послышалось хлюпанье шагов.

\- Не могу найти.

Эрендиль выругался.

\- Смеешься? Ей больше тысячи лет. Видит Варда, не найдешь…

Что будет, если стрелок не найдет звезду, Эрендиль не сказал. Сам он знал, куда точно улетел амулет. Больше – намеренно бросил так, чтобы рассмотреть стрелявшего, пока тот будет искать. Мало ли.

Впрочем, предосторожность была ненужной – стрелок действительно оказался хоббитом.

\- Нашел. Не похожа она на древность.

Потому что ей тридцать лет, как и мне, - усмехнулся про себя Эрендиль.   
\- И?

\- Вставайте. Пойдем.

Эрендиль выкатился из укрытия и встал. Напротив стоял хоббит с луком, чуть подальше было еще двое.

\- Все хорошо, - поднял он руку, давая знак остальному отряду. – Кажется, мы нашли, где ночевать, - он вопросительно посмотрел на хоббитов.

\- Боффин Лотран, - представился хоббит. – Мой брат Брандибрас и сестра Розалинда. Если поторопитесь, то успеем к обеду.

Хоббиты вывели дунаданов к своей лодке. Барандуин замерзал нечасто, лишь в самые лютые зимы. Но и тогда лед был ненадежен, а идти по нему - опасно.

Эта зима еще не успела показать зубки, так что заледенела река только у берегов.

\- Как вы, громилы, собирались перебраться? – поинтересовался Боффин.

\- Здесь полно камыша, - пожал плечами Эрендиль. – Из него тоже можно сделать лодку.

\- Серьезно? – встрял в разговор Брандибрас

\- Запасной план был встретить вас. Вы ведь не вплавь добирались?

Брандибрас указал рукой на лодку, вытащенную на берег чтоб не леденела.

\- Обижаешь.

Хадор обнял Эмервен.

\- Мы почти дошли, - прошептал он. – Продержись еще чуть-чуть.


	4. 3. Хоббитшир, 4 февраля 1975 года

Раненного Брандира и Гилдора решили перевезти первыми, подальше от опасности. Плыли вверх по течению - чтоб меньше идти пешком к хутору Лотранов, который находился севернее. С ними же отправилась хоббитка Розалинда. Путь туда и обратно занял больше часа, так что Боффин вернулся, когда небо окончательно посветлело. Во вторую ходку Боффин взял Эмервен и Хадора; больше не выдержал бы маленький хоббитский каюк. Следующими отчалили Исильвен, Таркиль и Брандибрас, и последними - Эрендиль и Торонмир.

Боффин стоял на носу, подгребая веслом воду то по одну, то по другую сторону каючка. Казалось, ему не помеха быстрое течение Барандуина, чьи воды отражали сейчас чистое небо и лишь у берегов, где падала тень от камыша, были темны. 

\- Орочий лагерь - твоих рук дело? - поинтересовался Эрендиль.

\- Наших, - кивнул Боффин.

\- А отчего последнего не добили?

Хоббит застыл с веслом. 

\- Не попали. Неясно, что ли? В тех троих мы из засады стреляли, в неподвижных. Четвертый в это время в палатке был. Он выскочил, мы и растерялись. А он как побежит на нас!

Двигавшаяся по инерции лодка остановилась, и Боффин снова начал грести.

\- Розалинда выстрелила, ранила. Он на миг остановился, а затем прочь рванул. Не знаю, почему труханул, шансы разорвать нас троих у него были . Я ему вслед дважды выстрелил, но не попал. Мы потом, когда собрали стрелы, решили подождать чуть поодаль. Думали, вернется. Часов пять ждали. Розалинда сказала - чует нас, боится вернуться, надо дальше уйти . Решили к реке отойти ждать до утра. Утром орки сонные становятся, мы на это поставили. А дальше ты сам знаешь, встретили вас. Сперва решили - все, конец нам, ангмарцы подкрепление выслали, не успеем уйти, будет с нами, как с Твердоступами. Стрелять хотели, и тут Брандибрас понял, что у вас там раненные. Мы и засомневались - стали бы ангмарцы носилки за карательным отрядом носить. Так что скажите спасибо вашему тяжелому, что он застонал.

\- Однако, - криво усмехнулся Эрендиль. - А расскажи, как вы на этих орков вышли? Поохотиться на кабана пошли за Берендуин?

Боффин направил лодку вправо, огибая торчащий камень.

\- Если бы. Эти четверо давно здесь. Ангмарцы захаживают еще с ноября, то там их видят, то сям. Что-то высматривают, а что, поди пойми. А в середине января, морозы как раз были крепкие, ко мне Твердоступ пришел, ногой дверь вышиб и говорит: "Ты, Боффин, видно совсем совесть потерял. Вражда враждой, но овцу мою верни, и скажи спасибо Мальве, что уговорила меня сперва к тебе идти, а потом только к тану за судом". У меня глаза по медному полтиннику, я ему говорю - пойдем, весь хутор обойдем, у меня из твоего имущества и сапки ржавой нет...

Боффин резко замолчал, затем продолжил тихо и печально.

\- А теперь его нет, Фреды Твердоступа. Словно из сердца по живому вырвали. Мы с детства враждовали, а почему - не помню. Дрались так, что отцы друг к другу ругаться ходили. Фреда был старше, бил меня в девяти случаях из десяти... ну, иногда и я его. Потом границу переставляли с ним лет двадцать... те два локтя никому на деле, нужны не были, но кто ж свое отдаст. А два года назад он женился, поутих, граница осталась там, где я ее поставил, Мальва с Розалиндой общаться начали, только я на Фреду еще больше злился. Получилось, он просто вышел из игры. Без переговоров и мирного соглашения.

Эрендилю показалось, что Боффин всхлипнул.

\- Те четверо орков его убили? - дунадан попытался вернуть разговор к интересующим его вещам.

\- Да. А ты не перебивай. Когда Фреда пришел ко мне, мы сперва повздорили, ферму обошли, а потом поговорили, и решили, что может кто-то из ангмарцев мимо проходил, да на чужое и позарился. Дней через пять Фреда ко мне опять пришел. Кулаки от злости белые, сжался весь. Курятник ему раскурочили - пяток куриц увели, десять подавили, остальных ловил два дня. Тут мы с ним смекнули, что это не просто ангмарцы, а орки. Не ведут себя так люди. Первый раз, с овцой, они еще осторожничали, а теперь наглеть начали. Фреда этого стерпеть не мог. После следующего грабежа капканов понаставлял. На третий день приходит, в гости зовет, посмотреть на пленного. Орк в яму попал, на колья. Жив еще был, хоть и мучался. Я как увидел, чуть не выдал все, чем завтракал. А Фреда ему: говори, тогда убью быстро, а не то будешь подыхать здесь три дня. Орк рычал-рычал, а потом рассказал, что их пятеро всего, что отбились от войска, решили отдохнуть от войны. Фреда ему не поверил - видели мы ангмарцев, слышали кое-что. У них все жестко, за солдатами следят, а дезертиров показательно вешают. Так просто не потеряешься, пошлют тебя искать, и если живого найдут - то лучше самому удавиться. Пришлось орку дальше говорить. Рассказал, что они из того отряда, что к Берендуинскому мосту послали. А они начальству и предложили - а давай мы станем там, где Берендуин поворачивает. Будем дозор нести. Ангмарский капитан и согласился, ему чем меньше орков, тем больше порядка. Приказал местных без нужды не беспокоить.

\- Не беспокоить, значит, - хмыкнул Эрендиль. - Так они и послушали. Одно слово, орки.

\- Но с одним-то орком Фреда расправился, а вот еще четверо осталось, и были злы. Тогда Фреда отослал Мальву к родителям, а мы с Брандибрасом помогали готовить дом к обороне. Сперва предлагали ночевать на нашем хуторе, но он, конечно, отказался. И мы б против орчья выстояли - их четверо, так и нас трое парней да баррикады. Но мы-то их ждали ночью - как первые три раза. А днем делами занимались. Тем более, что дни шли, а орки не приходили. А позавчера поутру Фреда пошел коров кормить, а мы к себе, Розалинде на глаза показаться, чтоб не волновалась. И вот только мы на обратном пути до границы хуторов дошли, как видим - дым поднимается. Стали, как вкопанные и стоим. Дальше идти страшно, обратно, к себе домой - не по-мужски, не по-дружески. Надо Фреду выручать. Легли на землю, поползли. На полпути чуть не выползли на орков. Фреды с ними не было. Ругались. Из их ругани мы поняли, что они собирались в доме засаду на нас сделать, да Фреда уже связанный исхитрился дом поджечь.

Нам с Брандибрасом бы орков тогда и пристрелить, только, если честно, струхнули мы. Все равно Фреду это б не вернуло. Выследили их до Берендуина, а дальше орки вброд пошли... они здоровенные, им в самом глубоком месте как раз по грудь. А к холоду, небось, привыкшие.

\- Вернулись мы, - закончил Боффин. - Рассказали сестре, она вызвалась с нами идти. Месть, сказала, ни при чем, да только мы следующие. Мы ее отговаривали сперва, но она права оказалась - лишний лук может решить дело. Кто знает, как бы повернулось, если б мы с первого выстрела не положили троих.

\- Мир праху твоего друга, - посочувствовал Эрендиль. - Не беспокойся, последнего орка догонят. Нас было десять, когда мы обнаружили орочью стоянку. Когда поняли, что один орк ушел, двое наших решили его выследить. Пока он подмогу не привел.

\- Мы у твоих друзей в долгу. 

\- Это мы будем у вас в долгу, если приютите да накормите. 

\- Кто ж из хоббитов откажется княжеских людей кормить? Скажи лучше, как бы тем твоим друзьям, что за орком ринулись, весть послать?

\- Мы условились, что я вернусь к орочьей стоянке, как только найду приют для наших людей. 

\- Ты их командир?

\- Я старший по званию из всех…. Выходит, что командир. Думаю, у нас есть немного времени в запасе, чтоб помыться и выспаться. Не за час они беглеца догонят, потом еще пока назад дойдут. Короче, кто раньше из нас вернется, тот и ждет. 

\- Я мог бы подождать вместо тебя.

\- Ты слишком добр. К тому же, ты знаешь, как выглядят мои друзья?

Каюк глубоко врезался в берег, поросший камышом. Приехали. 

\- Двух дунаданов опознаю, - пожал плечами хоббит. Когда Эрендиль и Торонмир тоже вышли, Боффин вытянул каюк на берег полностью и перевернул его днищем вверх.

\- А если один из них в ангмарской форме? - усмехнулся Эрендиль.

\- Опознаю.

\- И ангмарца, одетого как арнорец, тоже узнаешь?

Боффин моргнул. Об этом он не подумал.

\- Но от помощи твоей, пожалуй, откажусь.

На берегу никого не было; дунаданов, перебравшихся раньше, Розалинда и Брандибрас уже увели на хутор, чтоб не терять времени.

\- Идти недалеко, - сообщил Боффин. - Мили три.

\- Около часа, - кивнул Эрендиль. - Мы две в час шли, когда с раненными были. Наше счастье, что от Форноста до орочьей стоянки не больше двадцати пяти.

\- Все хочу спросить, - Боффин чуть замедлил шаг, обнаружив, что дунадан стал дышать чаще. - А что вы до сих пор в Форносте делали?

\- То есть?

\- Ангмарцы уже месяц осаждают Лун. Мы думали, Форност взят давно, потому северяне здесь и гуляют как у себя дома

\- Вот как? - Эрендиль вскинул бровь. - А мы-то в Форносте и не знали.

\- Зато понятно, почему хоббиты не спрашивали о битве, - отозвался Торонмир, шедший до этого молча. - Они нас уже месяц как похоронили.

Боффин только развел руками.

\- Слухи такие ходили, а желания проверять не было. Времена такие.

\- Форност пал лишь три дня назад - пояснил Эрендиль. - Будущим поколениям будет легко запомнить дату - в ночь с первого на второе февраля. Если можно вообще говорить о будущем Артедайна.

\- И много сумело спастись? - встрепенулся хоббит.

\- Вряд ли. Я видел слишком много мертвецов. Нас, выживших, Хельгорн собирал по всей крепости. Так что больше гостей можешь не ждать.

\- Да мне что ж, пирогов жалко? - начал оправдываться Боффин, - Мне людей жаль, а пирогов хоть на сотню напечем. Была бы эта сотня.

Эрендиль отвернулся. Ему хотелось бы верить, что, когда бои в самом городе были в самом разгаре, за воротами не слишком следили, и хотя бы сотне удалось уйти. На юг, в Бри, или на юго-восток, в Раздол, пока ангмарцы заняты Форностом.

\- А у нас в конце месяца ярмарка в Хоббитоне, - Боффин хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. - Туда съедутся хоббиты со всего Шира. Надо тебя туда послать, узнаешь, нет ли вестей с запада. 

\- Только не подумай, мы вас не выгоняем, - повторился Боффин. - Помочь хотим, только и всего. А так - живите у нас хоть до лета. Дом большой. Мы, Лоттраны, не южане, чтоб в норах жить. У нас настоящие дома, как в Бри! И потолки высокие... хотя тебе, конечно, придется пригибаться.

Эрендиль чуть улыбнулся. Веки его предательски тяжелели - до дома, о котором говорил хоббит, оставалась сотня шагов.

*  
До войны Эрендиль ни разу не встречал хоббита, в его родных землях на рудаурской границе о них и слышал-то не каждый. Первого своими глазами увидел только весной, когда судьба привела в Бри. Те хоббиты приезжали из Шира по торговым делам, держались важно, что в сочетании с малым ростом смотрелось забавно.

Нынешний хоббит болтал без умолку скорее от пережитых потрясений. Среди бойцов такое тоже случалось, когда уже страшно, но боль еще не выжгла все чувства. 

А страшно им было, шутка ли, орков убить и ждать неотвратимой мести. На дунаданов они смотрели как на спасение. Верили, что воины князя защитят простых хуторян. Только вот воины отдохнут и пойдут дальше. Всей защиты - несколько дней, пока раненные придут в себя.

В прихожей кучей лежали плащи, чуть поодаль было сложено оружие - простецкий короткий меч Брандира, чуть получше - Гилдора, пустой колчан Эмервен, еще один незнакомый меч в простых ножнах…

Стараясь не распрямляться, чтоб не удариться головой о потолок, Эрендиль расстегнул плащ, аккуратно сложил его к остальным, расстегнул пояс. 

\- Подождите немного, - донесся из кухни голос Розалинды, - Еще гондорца не отмыли. 

Эрендиль сел на ступени лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Надо бы предложить помощь хоббитам, - подумал он. - Воды принести, дров нарубить. 

Тело в ответ на эти мысли ответило усилившейся болью в ребрах. Появилась тошнота, которую раньше Эрендиль не замечал. Если стошнит - будет некстати.

За спиной послышались шаги. Обернувшись, Эрендиль обнаружил, что это спускается по лестнице Исильвен, с влажной головой, обернутая отрезом материи. В руках у нее была неизменная лекарская сумка - только сейчас, на контрасте с чистой импровизированной одеждой стало понятно, насколько грязна и потрепана сумка.

\- Брандир наверху, - прокомментировала Исильвен. - госпожа Розалинда дала чистые бинты для перевязок и… он спит сейчас, не буди. Эмервен с Хадором тоже разместились на втором этаже, но есть еще мансарда. Как закончите с помывкой, нужно будет осмотреть еще тебя, а пока я к Гилдору.

Обойдя Эрендиля, Исильвен прошла дальше. 

Сосредоточена и внимательна. Все по делу. Каждый спасается от отчаяния по-своему.


	5. 4. Преследование, 4 февраля 1975 года

Анборон и Хельгорн шли по следу на север, пока луна пройдя точку зенита, не стала клониться к западу. 

\- Привал, - объявил Хельгорн. - Отдохнуть надо.

\- Убежит ведь, - возразил Анборон.

\- Он ранен. Долго идти не сможет. Земли неоскверненные, вытягивают из него соки. Ему тоже придется передохнуть. Давно не спишь?

\- Трое суток, - признался Анборон.

\- Я почти четверо, - Хельгорн расстелил плащ и разлегся. - Будем по очереди дежурить или рискнем так поспать?

\- У меня сон чуткий. Но если нужно...

\- Лучше возьми в моей сумке веревку и растяни по низу вокруг нас, на высоте поллоктя. И так чтоб два полных шага до нас было . Придет кто - споткнется.

\- Пожалуй, - Анборон зевнул. Организм понял, что можно, наконец, расслабиться.

\- Наше счастье, что на дворе февраль. Травы мало, следы видно хорошо.

\- Я бы и в траве их нашел. Там, где орк пробегает, трава желтеет.

\- А осенью? - поинтересовался Хельгорн, - Когда полно опавшей листвы...

\- Осенью? Не знаю. Наверное, лучше орков осенью не выслеживать. Какая разница? Сейчас зима.

\- Почти весна.

\- Да, - Анборон еще раз зевнул. - Вот такая в этом году...

Он не договорил, провалился в сон.

Проснулись дунаданы с первыми лучами солнца. Анборону показалось, что он только закрыл глаза и тут же их открыл. Снов не было. Незваных гостей, к счастью, тоже.

\- Поесть бы, - потянулся он. - Разберемся с орком - и сразу свернем на юг, к хоббитам.

\- Согреться бы, - Хельгорн завернулся в плащ. - Не тот возраст у меня, чтоб так спать под деревьями.

\- Сейчас пойдем, согреемся, - Анборон встал. - А след-то никуда не делся, и, кажется, будет виден еще неделю. Это же надо, так топать.

Дунаданы шли часа три, когда след стал кружить вокруг одного места.

\- Искал убежище. Хотел сделать привал, - пояснил Хельгорн.

\- И сделал его рядом с тем бревном. Дальше следы чуть глубже.

\- Как думаешь, сколько он спал?

\- Часов пять.

\- Мы шесть. Отстаем.

\- Мы идем быстрее, - возразил Анборон.

\- А он видит в темноте. Значит, нужно догнать его до сумерек.

К полудню дунаданы обнаружили место, где орк делал следующий привал. Здесь были уже следы обеда - два зайца, словно вывернутые наружу, с торчащими костями и вырванным мясом.

\- Хорошо, что не свернул к югу, полакомиться хоббитами, - пожал плечами Анборон.

\- Зато после такого зрелища ты уже не голоден, - кивнул Хельгорн.

\- Голоден, - после секундного колебания ответил Анборон. Поэтому нужно идти.

Чем свежее становился след, тем осторожнее шли дунаданы. Наконец, вдалеке показался силуэт.

\- Попадешь с такого расстояния? - поинтересовался Анборон.

\- Глазастый у нас ты, - отшутился Хельгорн. - Арбалет-то достанет, да я промазать могу. Надо еще подойти. Видишь валун? Нам к нему. Вперед.

Дунаданы перебежали и спрятались за куском скалистой породы, вышедшей на поверхность.

\- Попробую достать его отсюда, - Хельгорн взвел арбалет, положил болт в паз и прицелился.

Щелкнула тетива, орк остановился, пошатнулся.

\- Твою ж...

\- Плечо, - проговорил Анборон.

\- Вижу, - Хельгорн готовился к следующему выстрелу. - Только не ложись, милый, только не ложись, сейчас...

Следующий выстрел пробил орку шею.

\- И ты меня называл глазастым? - присвистнул Анборон.

\- Я целился в голову. И дело не закончено, еще тело спрятать. Не дело это, орков хоронить, но выхода нет.

Анборон высунулся из-за скалы и тут же спрятался. Мимо пролетела длинная стрела с черным опереньем. Дунаданы переглянулись. Анборон положил руку на меч.

\- Не успели таки.

\- Ну, про хоббитов он рассказать уже не сможет, - невесело засмеялся Хельгорн. - Так что гибель четверки припишут нам. Это хорошая новость.

\- Плохая - это то, что мы погибнем здесь?

*

\- Они не рассмотрели тебя, - Хельгорн повернулся к Анборону. - Стрела была на излете, значит, расстояние большое. 

\- Это к чему?

\- Ты хороший следопыт, жаль я не знал о тебе раньше. Буду рад, если выживешь. Болт в орке мой, так что ангмарцы решат, что я здесь был один. Уходи, Анборон.

\- Плохая идея, Хельгорн, - Анборон покачал голоалц. Стреляли люди, не туповатые орки. У кого какие стрелы, я выучить успел. Мы старались идти аккуратно, до завтра ветер следы развеет, но сейчас они есть, и по ним видно, что шли двое. Орки не обратят внимание, люди заметят. Меня будут искать, Хельгорн. Так что спасибо за предложение, но нет.

\- Тоже верно. А жаль. Впрочем... дай-ка свой меч. И возьми мой арбалет.

\- Но...

\- Делай. На мне, как видишь, все еще ангмарская форма. Что-то придумаем.

Мимо пролетела еще одна стрела.

\- Подошли, - проговорил Анборон. - Шагов сто до них.

\- Да, - кивнул Хельгорн. - Отрывай кусок рубахи, она почти белая, цепляй на ветку и показывай, что сдаешься. Говори, что шел один, трех орков застрелил и гнался за четвертым. Продержись живым четверть часа. Я приду. Ты меня не знаешь, естественно.

\- Ясно, - Анборон рванул рубашку, соорудил флаг, а когда оглянулся, Хельгорна уже рядом не было.

\- Сдаюсь, - прокричал он, высовывая флаг из-за камня.

\- Выбрось оружие, - донеслось из-за камня.

Двадцать шагов, - сделал вывод Анборон. Он посмотрел на арбалет Хельгорна. Красивый. Гномья работа. Интересно, откуда он у Хельгорна? Хотя если верить, что он у Арведуи в советниках ходил, то вопрос снимается.

\- Берите, - Анборон швырнул арбалет в сторону.

\- Меч? - уточнил все тот же голос.

Анборон достал из-за голенища кинжал и бросил его к арбалету. Кинжал выглядел проще, и Анборону оставалось только надеяться, что на это не обратят внимание

\- Только такое. Мы, стрелки, ближнему бою не обучены.

\- Рассказывай сказки. Руки за голову и выходи. Медленно. Увижу что-то, что мне не понравится - пристрелю.

Анборон послушно вышел и выругался от удивления. Саму ему было двадцать один - полгода как совершеннолетний по обычаям дунэдайн. Но перед ним стояли подростки. Шесть подростков, на вид - лет тринадцать-пятнадцать. Не старше Торонмира. Две девчонки. Явно сестры, похожи между собой. Но все были в ангмарской форме и при луках. Трое держали Анборона на прицеле.

\- Да кто вас на войну-то послал? - все еще не веря своим глазам, пробормотал он.

\- Говорить будешь, когда тебя спросят, - отрезал старший из парней, тот, что отдавал ему приказы, пока Анборон еще прятался за камнем. - Как тебя зовут?

\- Анборон.

\- Я Ильх, - представился главный в отряде.

Дурак, отметил про себя Анборон. Кто ж так пленному представляется?

\- Будем знакомы, - усмехнулся Анборон.

\- Рассказывай, - продолжил Ильх. - Кто ты, что здесь делаешь?

\- Сам видишь, на орков охочусь. Троих подстрелил у Барандуина, один шустрый оказался.

Ильх запоздало сообразил, что тон, которым ему отвечает пленный, не соответствует ситуации, подошел и отвесил Анборону оплеуху.

\- Пусть тебя не обманывает мой возраст. Я убил достаточно таких, как ты.

Разве что издалека, подумал Анборон, продолжая рассматривать парня.

\- Не говори никому, и с тобой ничего плохого не произойдет, - посоветовал Анборон Ильху.

\- Это почему? - Ильх прищурился, и Анборон понял, что ему удалось заинтриговать противника.

\- Война вот-вот закончится. Ваших разбили под Форностом.

Что я несу, мелькнула мысль где-то на задворках сознания. Это все Хельгорн, его пример.

\- То есть как разбили? - Ильх дважды моргнул.

\- Ну вот так. Эльфы на подмогу пришли из Раздола, сам Элронд Короля-Чародея прогнал. Улепетывал ваш саван ходячий, только подковы сверкали.

\- Лжешь!

\- Ну а что я здесь, по твоему делаю? Как бы осаду прорвал? Иду сообщать арнорцам радостную весть.

\- Без коня, - недоверчиво прищурился Ильх.

Точно. Неувязка, отметил Анборон, но продолжил.

\- Потому-то я и гнался за этой мразью орочьей. Моего Огонька ладно бы в бою положили, но нет. Я к ручью спускался, коня оставил одного. Вернулся - а он, бедняга, отбивается. Пристрелить пришлось из жалости. Теперь пешком иду.

\- Долго идти придется, - произнес Ильх. Ваши за Лун сидят. Нос высунуть боятся.

Старшая из девченок дернула Ильха за рукав.

\- Надо в Аннуминас сообщить. Хочешь, прямо сейчас отправлюсь?

\- Погоди, - отмахнулся Ильх. - Арнорцу поверить - себя обмануть. Доказательства у него есть?

\- И каким доказательствам ты поверишь?

Думай, Анборон, думай, скомандовал он себе. Пока они не догадались, что у тебя бумага должна быть.

\- Арбалет пойдет? - спросил он.

\- При чем здесь... - недоуменно начал Ильх.

\- А ты посмотри на него. Эльфийская работа! Сам подумай, откуда у простого гонца такой. Эльфы много своего добра нам подарили, на память.

\- Руны вроде гномьи, - недоуменно протянул Ильх.

\- Эльфийские. Кертар Даэрона.

Ильх повертел в руках арбалет.

\- Допустим. Красивая вещь. Мне пригодится. Согласен?

\- А разве я могу не согласиться? Анборон наклонил голову на бок. Нужно сказать что-то еще. Отвлечь. Тянуть время.

Затянувшееся молчание нарушил один из ангмарских мальчишек. Он вскинул руку с луком и натянул тетиву.

\- Кто еще?

Ильх сориентировался, развернул Анборона спиной к себе, схватил нож и приставил к горлу дунадана.

\- Отвечай оттуда, арнорец! Или я прирежу твоего друга.

\- Вы ослепли, что ли? - прокричал Хельгорн. - Форму видите?

\- Кто ты и что здесь делаешь?

\- Выслеживал вашего пленника. Прирезать хочу, только сперва расспросить, кто ему про орочий отряд рассказал. Не мог же просто так наткнуться.

\- Это не я на них, это они на моего коня, - прокричал Анборон, подхватывая игру Хельгорна. Теперь только как-то посвятить товарища в свою ложь...

\- Так я подойду ближе? - продолжил Хельгорн.

\- Давай уже, - скомандовал Ильх. -Вопросы есть.

Хельгорн подошел на несколько метров. Криво усмехнулся - рассмотрел отряд целиком..

\- Улыбаешься? Нашел время! Лучше скажи, что нам делать. Или... - в глазах Ильха мелькнула надежда, - или дунадан врет?

Хельгорн бросил короткий вгляд на Анборона. Тот посмотрел влево, потом вправо.

\- Увы. Не врет. Так и есть.

\- А вы не верили, - воскликнул Анборон. - Может, против арнорцев вы хороши, с вашими штурмовыми машинами и толпами рабов, но наши союзники - эльфы.

\- Заткнись, - сквозь зубы процедил Ильх и сжал рукоять ножа.

\- Эй, полегче с ним, - крикнул Хельгорн, - он мне еще информацию должен.

\- Сказал же, что случайно я с вашим орчьем встретился.

\- Тихо, тихо. Нам о многом надо поговорить. Не только о том несчастном отряде. А для хорошего допроса нужно время, доверительный настрой, атмосфера, - Хельгорн хищно улыбнулся.

Подростков проняло. 

\- Я хочу присутствовать, - высокомерно заявил Ильх, отпуская Анборона.

\- Исключено, простите. Процесс... почти интимный. Но результаты сообщу.

\- Толку, - вздохнула младшая из девочек - все равно проиграли.

\- Да, кстати, - подхватил еще один мальчишка, - что нам теперь делать?

\- Что вам делать нужно спрашивать у меня, - повысил голос Ильх. - Тебя отправим вместе с пленником в Аннуминас. Скажи, что стоим здесь, несмотря ни на что и ждем приказа. Ясно?

\- Можно, я с ним пойду? - вмешалась младшая девочка.

\- Куда тебе? - осадила ее старшая. 

\- А спать как? - обиделась младшая. Должен кто-то один дежурить. А то прирежет дунадан Ульдора во сне. Сама знаешь, какие они подлые.

\- Тогда и я с тобой, - постановила сестра.

\- Вот ты точно никуда не пойдешь, - в глазах Ильха сверкнул недобрый огонек, и Хельгорн чуть не рассмеялся, поняв, что главный в отряде просто ревнует.

\- А давайте я его отведу, - предложил Хельгорн. - Меня не проведет. А ваш отряд ослаблять нельзя. Мало ли, кто по нашему следу идет. Вам здесь оборону держать.

Ильх задумался на секунду.

\- Идет. Хорошенько смотри за пленным. Я его обезоружил, но сам знаешь, от арнорцев всего можно ожидать.

\- Так я его сейчас так свяжу, что не побрыкаешься.

\- И скажи Айхорану, что мы будем держаться до последнего.

\- Обязательно, - заверил Хельгорн

Только побледнел на секунду, и это не укрылось от Анборона.

Когда отряд ангмарских подростков остался далеко позади, Хельгорн развязал Анборона.

\- Можно смеяться. 

Анборон криво улыбнулся. Смеяться не хотелось. 

\- Кто они? Я не верю, что у ангмарцев закончились воины. 

\- Избалованный сын влиятельных родителей и его такие же малолетние друзья. Выпросили назначение, их и поставили туда, где и опасности нет, и мешать не будут.

Анборон кивнул.

\- У Ильха этого и кольчуга тонкой работы, и рукоять кинжала говорит, что не рекрут из простонародья этот парень. Куда дальше? 

\- Сначала на юг. Чтоб больше ни на кого на нарваться. Потом ты пойдешь через Шир на восток. Перейдешь Барандуин, если до того не обнаружишь остальных в гостях на каком-нибудь хуторе. Придумаешь, что сказать, чтоб не искали меня неделю-другую. Мне нужно на запад, в Митлонд, и быстро. Не могу позволить себе сделать крюк. Просто пусть те, кто собирался в Бри, меня дождутся..

\- Ну да… ты же говорил об отряде добровольцев. Говорил, приказ Арведуи.

\- Нет никакого приказа, не понял что ли еще? Нужно было увести Торонмира, я-то знаю, что творится вокруг Бри, а он - нет. Теперь выкручиваться придется. Ты талантливый следопыт, буду рад, если тебя переведут ко мне в подчинение. Но сейчас пообещай, что выполнишь мое указание.

\- Обещаю, - кивнул Анборон. - А все-таки хорошо, что в бой не вступили. Детей убивать - не то, зачем я на войну уходил.

\- И то верно. Рано или поздно они поймут, что их провели, только, мнится мне, никому эту историю не расскажут.


	6. 5. Аннуминас, 4-7 февраля

Хельгорн не говорил и десятой доли того, что знал - это Анборон уже успел понять. И в то, что старый дунадан пойдет прямиком в Митлонд, он тоже не верил. 

Если Анборон исполнит поручение Хельгорна, из простого воина станет княжеским следопытом. Хельгорн обещал. Но что если старик переоценил свои силы? 

Если не исполнит, Эрендиль будет ждать в лесу несколько дней. Начнет волноваться, затем искать. Безуспешно - следы орка к тому времени исчезнут окончательно. В худшем случае, отчаявшись, остальной отряд отправится в гавани. Да, можно позволить себе следить за Хельгорном два-три дня, и если ничего плохого не случится - поспешить обратно на восток. А если впереди опасность, тогда тем более нужно следовать за Хельгорном.

Берендуин переходили в узком месте вброд, несмотря на холод и опасность заболеть. Тридцать шагов пронзающей боли - хорошо, что не больше, и хорошо, что в самом глубоком месте по грудь. Одежду осталась сухой, ее несли над на вытянутых руках надо головой.

Все это - ради того, чтоб отправить меня подальше, отметил про себя Анборон, когда Хельгорн обнял его на прощанье и ушел на юг, прочь от реки. Анборон сделал вид, что возвращается на восток. Он спешит, думал Анборон, и не будет проверять, куда идет его товарищ. Долго - не будет. 

Отойдя мили на четыре, Анборон вышел к хоббичьему дому. Час был поздний, огни не горели, и дунадан, решивший было стучать, обнаружил, что дверь незаперта. Бесшумно скользнув внутрь, Анборон прислушался. Сверху доносилось двойное сопение, хозяева спокойно спали. Кладовую Анборон нашел не сразу, закинул в сумку что под руку попалось, и покинул дом так же тихо, как вошел. Теперь - снова на запад.

Следы Хельгорна обрывались несколько раз - старый дунадан знал свое дело, но Анборон упорствовал. Выходило, что в итоге Хельгорн пошел на северо-запад. В этих местах Хельгорн ориентировался уверенно - знал, где лучше переходить, и еще мост тридцатью милями к западу упомянул.

А ведь странно, думал Анборон. От Форноста до брошенного Аннуминаса меньше ста миль. Для конного - два дня пути. Пешему дунадану налегке - три-четыре. Но почему-то мы забросили эти земли почти тысячу лет как, и делаем вид, что их не существует. Когда-то, когда не пал Кардолан и не перешел на сторону врага Рудаур, это было оправдано - перенести столицу поближе к границе княжеств и Амон Сул, предмету спора. Только вот сейчас, когда Ангмар наступает с северо-востока, отстроенный Аннуминас в тылу был бы как нельзя кстати. До границы Линдона вдвое ближе - раз уж мало надежды на Раздол, отделенный от Артедайна рудаурскими землями. Полдня пути до границы Шира; хоббитам просто пришлось бы перестать делать вид, что война их не касается. Какие-никакие, а бойцы не помешали бы. Форност оттянул бы первый удар, Аннуминас - принял бы отступивших и в итоге выстоял бы. 

В животе у Анборона заурчало, и дунадан вытащил из сумки плюшку. Сладкая, с изюмом. Последний раз он ел еще в Форносте, то есть больше двух суток назад. Интересно, есть ли Хельгорна что-то с собой? Если нет, то на что он надеялся, отправляясь в пустые земли к северу от Шира? Впрочем, Анборон не удивился бы, увидев Хельгорна, уплетающего кашу у костра в ангмарском лагере. А что, дважды он для них сошел за своего, придумает что-то и в третий раз. Держится уверенно, и похоже, что в Ангмаре какое-то время жил. Иначе откуда та долговая расписка, которая купила им всем свободу?

На рассвете Анборон сделал привал; надеялся встать в полдень, но проснулся, когда уже темнело.

След Хельгорна, легкий, незаметный тому, кто не знает, что искать, все еще был виден, и все еще шел по берегу, вдоль Барандуина. Затем резко ушел к югу, что заставило Анборона насторожиться. Выйдя к воде, Анборон разглядел на горизонте мост, о котором говорил Хельгорн. И небольшой дозорный отряд около моста имелся. Поэтому Хельгорн и свернул.

За мостом след вернулся к воде, течение которой уходило все дальше к северу; то и дело приходилось переходить ручьи-притоки: озеро Ненуиал, из которого брал начало Барандуин, было уже близко. 

Дальше следы вели на юг, вдоль берега Ненуиал. Аннуминас, стоящий на самом высоком из соседних холмов, был виден издалека, а с его башен, в свою очередь, открывался обзор на многие мили. Потому, заметив шпили города на горизонте, Анборон решил не рисковать и дождаться полной темноты.

Аннуминас был полной противоположностью Форноста. Выстроенный изгнанниками Нуменора вдали от границы с Мордором, он, кажется, не задумывался ими как крепость. Были ворота - две величественные колонны, от которых остались лишь основания над следами вымощенной дороги, но не было стен. Углубления, выложенные мрамором, наверняка были когда-то фонтанами - немыслимая роскошь для Форноста, которому мешала разрастаться крепостная стена. Новая столица Артедайна не знала мрамора, не могла позволить себе этих зеленых медных крыш, которые выдержали тысячу лет. Старая столица не могла позволить себе сражаться.

Старая столица была не в пример больше. В лучшие свои годы Артедайн мог бы окружить это великолепие крепостной стеной - на ее возведение ушли бы десятилетия. Но Артедайн не мог бы удержать периметр такой длины. Теперь Анборон понимал, почему город был оставлен. 

След Хельгорна, худо-бедно видимый на земле, потерялся на каменной кладке улиц Аннуминаса. Оставалось надеятся, что рано или поздно он наткнется на Хельгорна... и не наткнется на ангмарцев.

Дунадан шел, почти забыв от осторожности. Ангмарцам не интересны окраины, наверняка враг занял центр города, королевскую башню. Враг выходит на балкон, где некогда стоял лорд Элендил и тревожно вглядывался в палантир.

Анборон потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение. Впору поверить легендам, что древние нуменорцы знали чары не хуже эльфов. К тому же, эльфы наверняка помогали строить Аннуминас. А балконов, конечно, давно нет. Там, где от непогоды сгнили ставни, косые дожди наверняка проникли внутрь, уничтожили деревянные перекрытия. Эти башни только снаружи выглядят почти нетронутыми. И даже бронзовые крыши не вечны, и могут обрушиться в любой момент.

Осматривался Анборон почти всю ночь. Вышел к главной площади, освещенной факелами - тройка ангмарцев, скучая, несла дозор. Обнаружил, что десяток домов имеют следы ремонта - и если Анборона в темноте не обманули глаза, часть из них чинились недавно, а часть - лет двадцать назад. Значит, ангмарцы здесь уже были, прямо под носом, и никто, никто о том не знал, даже князь с его палантирами, хотя казалось бы...

Одна из каменных башен чуть поодаль от площади пустовала. Анборон поднялся по винтовой лестнице почти на самый верх - на рассвете можно будет осмотреться и увидеть всю картину проиходящего. А пока он расстелил плащ на истлевшей бурой куче - верно, когда-то она была гобеленами, занавесями, а, может и постелью - и уснул, впервые за несколько суток под крышей, а не звездами. 

Через несколько часов его разбудило рассветное солнце, осветившее через окно осветило комнату. На противоположной от окна стене сохранилась роспись, а над дверным проемом - небольшой бронзовый герб, изображающий чайку, окруженную звездами.

Анборон подошел к окну. Теперь он видел площадь сверху - две телеги, чужеродные глинянные латки на медных крышах, большой городской колодец, в котором трое ангмарцев набирали воду. Один из ангмарцев пошел в дом, стоящий неподалеку от башни, где прятался Анборон, а двое на южную окраину города, и Анборон потерял их из виду. Затем к колодцу подошли две девицы в черных сюрко, подпоясанных широкими белыми поясами - так в Ангмаре одевались лекари. Они не слишком торопились, набирая воду; вскоре из соседней башни вышли два молодых воина и помогли девицам. Верно в этом и состоял нехитрый план - то ли переложить свою работу на другого, то ли найти повод для неуставных отношений.

Аннуминас оживал. Только это был ангмарский Аннуминас - не город, а военный лагерь; наблюдая за колодцем, Анборон пытался оценить, сколько здесь находится ангмарцев и какие дома заняты. Здесь вели учет обозам, здесь меняли лошадей, сюда, кажется свозили тяжелораненных, чтоб не портили боевой дух на передовой. Здесь же их хоронили - в сердце Арнора, в городе его древних королей. 

И ничто не выдавало здесь следов Хельгорна. Дождусь ночи, пообещал себе Анборон, и пойду обратно на восток. Не моего уровня оказалась затея.

Ближе к обеду через площадь проскакали три всадника. Скакали издалека, это было видно по взмыленным лошадям. И наверняка принесли вести, подумал Анборон. Выходить на улицу средь бела дня в городе, полном врагов было самоубийством, но после минутного колебания Анборон решился. Перебежал от своей башни к соседнему дому. Прижимаясь к стене, дошел до окна. Заглянул внутрь - комната оказалась пустой. Зацепился руками за подоконник, подтянулся, простоял в оконном проеме мгновение и бесшумно спрыгнул на пол. Прошел через дом - на втором этаже кто-то разговаривал, но первый был пуст - выглянул, никого на улице не увидел, выпрыгнул из окна и перебежал к следующему дому. Тому, возле которого стояли лошади, а, значит, туда вошли всадники. Дальше нужно было найти вход или комнату, где не было бы ангмарцев - Анборон отступил до стены, противоположной той, что выходила на площадь. Окон на первом этаже не оказалось. Пришлось карабкаться на второй этаж - сердце колотилось так, что готово было выпрыгнуть - и надеяться, что никто ничего не увидит и не услышит.

Пока Анборону везло. Второй этаж был пуст, разговаривали на первом. Анборон вышел к лестнице и прислушался.

\- ... на север до самых гор, - докладывал мужской голос. Начало Анборон пропустил, но, кажется, основное еще только предстояло услышать.

\- И за все это время вы не догнали беглецов, - уточнил другой голос, - хотя и подошли достаточно близко, чтоб понять, что один из всадников - Арведуи.

Анборон вздрогнул, услышав имя князя.

\- Из десяти наших лошадей осталось три, - с горечью возразил первый говоривший. - Не обвиняй нас в недостаточном рвении.

\- Повторюсь. С чего ты решил, что вы преследовали князя? Может, вас обманули, отвлекли для того, чтоб настоящий Арведуи смог прорваться в Митлонд? Согласись, странно для него скакать на север, где нет не то, что союзников - там вообще никто не живет...

\- А как же дикари?

\- Что толку скрываться у них? Арведуи князь, и должен быть со своим народом.

\- Может, к своему войску он и спешил. Хотел прорваться черед верховья Лун вместо того, чтоб с риском для себя добираться через Шир. Говорю же, мы опознали в нем князя еще в самом начале погони. Я лично нес дозор на северных холмах, когда увидел арнорцев. Один из них спешился, достал из сумки шар из темного стекла и стал в него смотреть. Что это, если не палантир, древняя святыня моего народа?

Твоего? - мелькнуло в голове у Анборона. - А ты еще кто такой? Рудаурец, что ли?

\- Итак, ты опознал палантир. Но мог ли Арведуи отдать его кому-то другому? Чтоб отвлечь внимание от себя?

\- Палантиром надо уметь пользоваться. Этому учатся не один день, а тот всадник явно знал, что делает, - уверенно произнес первый голос.

\- Допустим. Но как вы их упустили?

\- Их лошади были быстрее. Уверен, эльфийские. Мы шли по следу, не давая им свернуть, загоняя все севернее, догнать не смогли. А потом они вошли в пещеру - лошадей оставив неподалеку. Там мы их потеряли окончательно. Свернули не в тот проход, сутки блуждали, причем под конец молили Тьму хотя бы о том, чтоб найти выход.

\- И найдя выход, поскакали назад вместо того, чтоб начать поиски заново.

\- Там сотни поворотов!

\- Знаю.

\- Не знаете! Откуда вам...

\- Просто заткнись, - посоветовал второй голос, да так, что у Анборона мурашки по спине побежали. - Шахты... опять эти шахты...

Повисла тишина. Первый говоривший видимо боялся подать голос, второй что-то вспоминал.

И тут у Анборона заурчало в животе.

Анборон мысленно выругался. Услышат или нет?

Быстрые шаги в его сторону означали: услышали.

Анборон отступал обратно тем же путем, что пришел сюда. Глупо, как же глупо, - думал он, - попасться только потому, что предательский организм так не вовремя решил о себе напомнить. Но суетиться нельзя. Бесшумно добраться до окна - вдруг случиться чудо, и ангмарцы решат, что им почудилось. Затем улица, другое окно, пробежать через соседний дом, и снова через окно на улицу. Укрыться в той башне, из которой пришел, и наконец подумать о том, что сейчас будут прочесывать все дома вокруг площади.

За спиной рог трубил тревогу. Анборон бежал не разбирая дороги, прячась от выбегающих ангмарцев. Он был все ближе к окраинам, но с башен уже наверняка наблюдают, так что нужно дотянуть до темноты - под ее покровом у него будет шанс покинуть город. Перебегать из дома в дом, когда преследователей много и они знают, что где-то здесь шпион...

На улице - Анборон мог определить, что в сотне шагов от него - затрубил рог. По другому, не так как раньше.

\- Отбой, - донеслось издалека. - Поймали.

Анборон ошарашено замотал головой. Как поймали? Кого?


End file.
